Long Awaited Confessions
by Kawaii-Bani-ga-ru
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfiction so I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing.This fanfic is a InuKag MirSan romanceAction.It will have all the characters from the show plus a few more and take place in the fedual era. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This thing hates me!I was trying to fix this chapter and it ended up geting deleted so now I have to reload the whole thing! damn damn damn damn! sorry for the inconvience.I will have 12up soon i sent it to me editor last night but i will be a way for a little over a week so it won't be up till i get back sorry!

disclamier:Inuyasha isn't mine!

* * *

Long Awaited Confessions Chapter 1- The 50 year goodbye

In The Feudal Era

"Inuyasha go get her!" Shippo whined as they sat in Kaede's hut waiting for an already late Kagome to return.

"No you brat I shouldn't have to run off and get her every single time she's late!" "Why not you know you

wanna I can see it in your face come on Inuyasha!" Shippo whined again. "NO!" just then her scent reached his

nose and he bolted out the door. "see I KNEW he wanted to go notice how fast he left" Shippo said as he

headed for the door. Sango stopped him and said "I wouldn't you know Inuyasha the second they see each

other it is going to be a screaming match it's best to wait until they get back. Hopefully by then he will have

calmed down a little." "I guess your right but why does he always have to start the second he sees her?" "Well

Shippo it's because he misses her so much every time she leaves " said a male voice from the corner that made

them both jump. "Sorry did I frighten you?" said Miroku "oh geez Miroku I thought you where still out." "Oh

Sango were you worried its ok your beauty alone will keep me here." He said as he made a grab for her rear.

She stepped aside and he was tripped by Shippo. Bam! He went crashing to the floor. "Sorry" said Shippo

insincerely as he began to crack up.

In The Present Time

"Hai! I got a 94 on the test!" cried Kagome opening the front door to the shrine. "Osero Kagome, I'm happy

you had a good day at school." her mom said whist she was cutting up vegetables. "I'd better be heading back

to the feudal era, I'm already a day late" she said grabbing an apple and running upstairs. A few minutes later she

ran back into the kitchen and hugged her mom goodbye. She saw Souta over by the counter and ruffled his hair

as she walked past. "Bye Nee-chan" said Souta waving. Kagome adjusted the heavy yellow back pack that

contained everything she could ever need, and jumped into the well. The familiar blue white light surrounded her

as she passed thought time. It was a cool crisp Friday afternoon when Kagome climbed out of the Bone Eaters

well and into the Feudal Era. She heard a soft thud and looked up to see, who else but Inuyasha. "Where the

hell have you been?" he said with an angry look on his face. "I'm sorry but my mother needed some help

cleaning and I had a test. Besides I'm only one day late!" Kagome replied to him angrily. "Only one day! In that

time we could have tracked down and gotten a jewel shard!" he yelled back. They continued to bicker as they

walked towards Kaede's hut. "Just calm down Inuyasha!" she said walking beside him. "Calm down! Calm

down! No I will not calm down your always late and I'm getting sick and tired of it!" shouted Inuyasha. "Well

I'm sooooo sorry that seeing my family and trying to keep up in school affects your schedule so much! But I had

a life before I came here ya know!" Kagome yelled getting angry again. As they reached the village they became

silent. They walked into Kaede's hut and preceded directly to opposite sides of the room. "I guess they were

fighting again" Sango whispered to Miroku. "Yes I guess so" he whispered back. "They're always fighting"

mumbled Shippo walking over to Kagome. Just then a high pitched scream came from outside the hut. They

grabbed there weapons and dashed outside to see what was going on. And there it was standing in the fields

near the villages edge was the biggest demon they had ever seen. It was about twenty feet tall, a sort of light

purple with really grotesque claws and huge flaky horns. They looked up to view the rest of the humongous

creature to see Kikyo in its clutches, she looked really weak, and struggled as best see could against the fierce

demon. "KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled. She looked down and gave him a faint smile before passing out. "YOU

BASTARD!" he screamed as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, leaped in the air and lopped off the demon's arm.

Inuyasha then pulled Kikyo out of the falling hand and landed softly on the ground. He set he down at a near by

tree resting her back on its trunk and went back to help his friends destroy the demon. Kagome ran to Kikyo's

aide she saw that her clothing was in tatters, covered in blood stains and her breathing had greatly slowed. "I

WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH HURTING HER!" He shouted as he sunk his sword into the top of

the demons head with all of his might. It disintegrated in a cloud of purple smoke. Immediately Inuyasha ran

back to his former love where Kagome was attempting to revive her. Kikyo's eyes opened slightly she smiled at

the concern on her lovers face "Inuyasha I love you please live on" were the last words to escape her lips before

her heart ceased its beating. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and thrust her upright. "Kikyo, Kikyo please don't

die on me again." he cried on the verge of tears. He shook her frail body as tears began falling from his eyes.

"Please Kikyo I lost you once! No it's not fair Kikyo!" "Kikyo" he repeated. He carefully placed her body down

on the ground and placed his head in his hands as he became overcome with sobs. Inuyasha felt a delicate hand

touch his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha I tired but there wasn't anything I could do for her" Kagome said "

I'm so sorry" she continued. _"I have no idea what I could say to him, to ease the pain in his heart"_ she

thought sadly. He took Kagome's hand and pulled her it to a hug. She could feel his tears hitting her shoulder,

soaking her uniform. "Thank you Kagome" he whispered. Kagome could feel tears filling her eyes own eyes and

start to gently glide down her cheeks. Inuyasha took hold of her shoulders and pushed her back to gaze at her

face. He could see so much of the Kikyo in her but there was more than that. Kagome wasn't Kikyo no matter

what people said, reincarnation or not she wasn't her. But up until that moment he never really realized exactly

how different they were. Her eyes were so warm and full of life. Her skin was so creamy and soft unlike

Kikyo's who even fifty years ago was extremely pale. His heart ached from the pain of losing Kikyo but just

being around Kagome he some how felt better. That's when he noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome why are you crying?" She held back her tears as best she could and said "It's all my fault I-if I h-had

just g-gotten to her a m-minute sooner maybe I c-could of of" more tears streamed down her cheeks and she

was silent again. _"She is crying, crying for Kikyo after all those times that she caught me with her? After _

_all those times I made her cry because I ran off to find Kikyo and just left Kagome there?" _he thought. "I-

Inuyasha are you gonna be okay?" she said quietly. "In time" he said and once again pulled her into his warm

embrace. They both sat there in each others arms and feeling all the pain and heart ache slowly melt away.

* * *

Review! please? 


	2. Chapter 2 Final Goodbyes

Disclaimer: Inuyasha :tear: sadly does not belong to me only Rumiko Takahashi can take claim to Inuyasha the gang :pout:

Special thanks to my editor Surfindiva who has a ton of great stories you should check out. And another thanks to my readers:D

sorry I had to re-load this the spacing was an absolute mess!

* * *

Long Awaited Confessions Chapter 1- The 50 year goodbye 

In The Feudal Era

"Inuyasha go get her!" Shippo whined as they sat in Kaede's hut waiting for an already late Kagome to return.

"No you brat I shouldn't have to run off and get herevery single time she's late!" "Why not you know you

wanna I can see it in your face come on Inuyasha!" Shippo whined again. "NO!" just then her scent reached his

nose and he bolted out the door. "see I KNEW he wanted to go notice how fast he left" Shippo said as he

headed for the door. Sango stopped him and said "I wouldn't you know Inuyasha the second they see each

other it is going to be a screaming match it's best to wait until they get back. Hopefully by then he will have

calmed down a little." "I guess your right but why does he always have to start the second he sees her?" "Well

Shippo it's because he misses her so much every time she leaves " said a male voice from the corner that made

them both jump. "Sorry did I frighten you?" said Miroku "oh geez Miroku I thought you where still out." "Oh

Sango were you worried its ok your beauty alone will keep me here." He said as he made a grab for her rear.

She stepped aside and he was tripped by Shippo. Bam! He went crashing to the floor. "Sorry" said Shippo

insincerely as he began to crack up.

In The Present Time

"Hai! I got a 94 on the test!" cried Kagome opening the front door to the shrine. "Osero Kagome, I'm happy

you had a good day at school." her mom said whist she was cutting up vegetables. "I'd better be heading back

to the feudal era, I'm already a day late" she said grabbing an apple and running upstairs. A few minutes later she

ran back into the kitchen and hugged her mom goodbye. She saw Souta over by the counter and ruffled his hair

as she walked past. "Bye Nee-chan" said Souta waving. Kagome adjusted the heavy yellow back pack that

contained everything she could ever need, and jumped into the well. The familiar blue white light surrounded her

as she passed thought time. It was a cool crisp Friday afternoon when Kagome climbed out of the Bone Eaters

well and into the Feudal Era. She heard a soft thud and looked up to see, who else but Inuyasha. "Where the

hell have you been?" he said with an angry look on his face. "I'm sorry but my mother needed some help

cleaning and I had a test. Besides I'm only one day late!" Kagome replied to him angrily. "Only one day! In that

time we could have tracked down and gotten a jewel shard!" he yelled back. They continued to bicker as they

walked towards Kaede's hut. "Just calm down Inuyasha!" she said walking beside him. "Calm down! Calm

down! No I will not calm down your always late and I'm getting sick and tired of it!" shouted Inuyasha. "Well

I'm sooooo sorry that seeing my family and trying to keep up in school affects your schedule so much! But I had

a life before I came here ya know!" Kagome yelled getting angry again. As they reached the village they became

silent. They walked into Kaede's hut and preceded directly to opposite sides of the room. "I guess they were

fighting again" Sango whispered to Miroku. "Yes I guess so" he whispered back. "They're always fighting"

mumbled Shippo walking over to Kagome. Just then a high pitched scream came from outside the hut. They

grabbed there weapons and dashed outside to see what was going on. And there it was standing in the fields

near the villages edge was the biggest demon they had ever seen. It was about twenty feet tall, a sort of light

purple with really grotesque claws and huge flaky horns. They looked up to view the rest of the humongous

creature to see Kikyo in its clutches, she looked really weak, and struggled as best see could against the fierce

demon. "KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled. She looked down and gave him a faint smile before passing out. "YOU

BASTARD!" he screamed as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, leaped in the air and lopped off the demon's arm.

Inuyasha then pulled Kikyo out of the falling hand and landed softly on the ground. He set he down at a near by

tree resting her back on its trunk and went back to help his friends destroy the demon. Kagome ran to Kikyo's

aide she saw that her clothing was in tatters, covered in blood stains and her breathing had greatly slowed. "I

WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH HURTING HER!" He shouted as he sunk his sword into the top of

the demons head with all of his might. It disintegrated in a cloud of purple smoke. Immediately Inuyasha ran

back to his former love where Kagome was attempting to revive her. Kikyo's eyes opened slightly she smiled at

the concern on her lovers face "Inuyasha I love you please live on" were the last words to escape her lips before

her heart ceased its beating. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and thrust her upright. "Kikyo, Kikyo please don't

die on me again." he cried on the verge of tears. He shook her frail body as tears began falling from his eyes.

"Please Kikyo I lost you once! No it's not fair Kikyo!" "Kikyo" he repeated. He carefully placed her body down

on the ground and placed his head in his hands as he became overcome with sobs. Inuyasha felt a delicate hand

touch his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha I tired but there wasn't anything I could do for her" Kagome said "

I'm so sorry" she continued. _"I have no idea what I could say to him, to ease the pain in his heart"_ she

thought sadly. He took Kagome's hand and pulled her it to a hug. She could feel his tears hitting her shoulder,

soaking her uniform. "Thank you Kagome" he whispered. Kagome could feel tears filling her eyes own eyes and

start to gently glide down her cheeks. Inuyasha took hold of her shoulders and pushed her back to gaze at her

face. He could see so much of the Kikyo in her but there was more than that. Kagome wasn't Kikyo no matter

what people said, reincarnation or not she wasn't her. But up until that moment he never really realized exactly

how different they were. Her eyes were so warm and full of life. Her skin was so creamy and soft unlike

Kikyo's who even fifty years ago was extremely pale. His heart ached from the pain of losing Kikyo but just

being around Kagome he some how felt better. That's when he noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome why are you crying?" She held back her tears as best she could and said "It's all my fault I-if I h-had

just g-gotten to her a m-minute sooner maybe I c-could of of" more tears streamed down her cheeks and she

was silent again. _"She is crying, crying for Kikyo after all those times that she caught me with her? After _

_all those times I made her cry because I ran off to find Kikyo and just left Kagome there?" _he thought. "I-

Inuyasha are you gonna be okay?" she said quietly. "In time" he said and once again pulled her into his warm

embrace. They both sat there in each others arms and feeling all the pain and heart ache slowly melt away.

* * *

Review! please? 


	3. Chapter three Small town woes

disclamier: Sadly as we all know I don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends and enemies. :bows head: but that won't stop me from dreaming or writing this fic so there:sticks tounge out at computer:

Hi again I loved the reviews thank you all

reviewers-

AyameMoonflower

prongs-gurl202113

V.X.O

Aria-wolfstar

Eestie Foxxe

SurfinDiva who is the author of two great stories To heal her broken heart, Broken hearts, and unshed tears both of which are Inu/kagromance. Oh and thanks again Tobokeru forediting this and my other chapters great job! )

Well enough chit-chat here's the story!

* * *

Long Awaited Confessions Chapter 3-Small town woes 

As dawn peaked and the sun shined though the trees Kagome began to stir. When she opened her eyes and looked around

and she screamed not recognizing her surrounding or remembering why she was up so high. A hand came from behind and

covered her mouth. It pulled her back and her shoulders made contact with a familiar chest. "Relax Kagome I'm here and its

like six 'o clock in the morning. With a scream like that you will wake up the world." Inuyasha said half smiling. Blushing

Kagome replied "Sorry, its just I'm kind of afraid of heights and I don't often sleep in trees" she finished. "Do you want to get

down?" asked Inuyasha. "Not as long as I'm up here with you" she said quietly. An over confident smirk spread across

Inuyasha's face. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as possible "Better?" he whispered in her ear.

"Much" She said with her cheeks blush stricken. Kagome hugged Inuyasha's arm and gazed out at the glorious morning

"Wow it's beautiful up here at day break." she said staring out at the sun. "Umm hmm" Inuyasha replied back. They watched

as the sun gradually rose though the trees making the sky change from midnight blue, to purple, to pink then finally to a bright

blue. The sun had finally made it to it's peak in the sky where it could look down upon the earth almost like it wanted to see

what was happening. "I guess the others might be wondering where we got off to" said Kagome. " Let 'em worry, Just a bit

longer." Inuyasha said slightly tightening his grip around Kagome. She smiled "Kay, let them wait" she said as she gave a small

yawn and adjusted herself so she was once again leaning on Inuyasha's chest. Just listening to him breathe made her feel so

relaxed. Kagome's eyes drooped and she drifted into a light sleep. Inuyasha smiled down at her and gave her another peck

on the head. He looked down and saw how perfect she was, her lips, a light pink, her skin, so soft and free of blemishes. _"I _

_think this is love" _Inuyasha thought as he stared down at the young girl's sleeping face. About an hour later Kagome stirred

once again. "Don't scream I'm here" Inuyasha quickly blurted out remembering what happened earlier. "Wasn't going to I felt

so safe, you had to be there." She said half asleep. Realizing what she just said her face once again grew into a shade of pink

and mentally slapped herself. Inuyasha laughed at her reaction "s'ok Kagome I feel safe with you too" He smiled at her and

kissed her on the forehead. Kagome's cheeks became rosier, _"He kissed me! Well on the forehead but he still kissed _

_me!" _Kagome thought as they leapt down from the tree. "I suppose its time to head back" he said Kagome still in his arms "I

guess so" said Kagome half-heartedly. She was sad that they couldn't be alone longer but the other's were probably worried.

Inuyasha cradled Kagome's tired form in his arms as they headed back to the village. He set her down as they were entering

Kaede's hut. "Where on earth were you guys?" cried a young voice coming from what appeared to be a ball of fur which was

flying at Kagome. "You guys had us worried sick. I'm just a kid and I have more sense than to stay out all night!" scolded the

little kitsune. Kagome took Shippo into her arms "Sorry Shippo we would have been back sooner but Inuyasha let me fall

asleep again!" she said smirking at him. "HEY! Now your going to blame it all on me!" said Inuyasha in his defense. "No! I

was just teasing!" replied Kagome rolling her eyes. "Ahhhhh ha!" said Miroku out of nowhere, "You two where out together

weren't you?" Miroku opened his mouth to say something perverted but it was stopped on the spot by the hiraikotsu clunking

him on the head. His eyes grew big as he fell to the ground unconscious. "Arigato Sango" said everyone in unison. "No

problem" she replied back. They all gave a small laugh and before long Miroku woke back up. Rubbing his head he said

"Ouch Sango that really hurt I didn't even do anything." "Hai, that's true but you were just about to say something extremely

perverted and don't you dare deny it or I'll give ya another blow to the head and this time you won't wake up so soon!"

Miroku quickly closed his mouth realizing his defeat. Later that day they had planned to once again leave in search of more

jewel shards. They all went their separate ways to get all the supplies they needed for the journey ahead. Kagome and Sango

went shopping. Inuyasha and Miroku helped Kaede with some things she needed fixed and cleaned. Little Shippo went to go

play with his friends, he had so many there because they were there so often. After a few hours they all met back up at

Kaede's hut. Because it was so late they decided to stay another night and get an early start in the morning.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Next Morning

As the sun creped up to join the other celestial bodies in the sky all but Shippo were already awake getting prepared for the

journey ahead inside of Kaede's. "Shippo come on it's time to get up it's almost eleven and we really need to get going" said

Kagome to Shippo as a mother would to her child. Kagome got up and headed for the door. "He couldn't get to sleep last

night for some reason, I don't think he's going to get up" Kagome told everyone as she walked back outside. "Feh! I'll take

care of it!" said Inuyasha walking into the hut. "Oh no Inuyasha don't wake him!" cried Kagome going to run into the hut, but

it not a second later Inuyasha walked out past Kagome clutching a surprisingly still asleep, Shippo in his arms. Gently he

placed him in the basket of Kagome's bike. "There now let's go!" said Inuyasha impatiently. "Inuyasha that was so .." began

Kagome. "Sweet" Miroku finished Kagome's sentence for her. "WAS NOT!" he retorted. "Was too!" they all teased back.

Slightly blushing Inuyasha advised they to discontinue their smirking and that they get going. "Alright Inuyasha" said Sango in

an overly-sweet tone as she batted her eyelashes at him. "Shut up all of you!" he said his voice slightly cracking and his face

becoming and increasing darker shade of pink. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all began to laugh only causing Inuyasha's

cheeks to darken in their shade of pink. After they were almost to the next town the pearly pink on Inuyasha's face had

receded and Shippo suddenly let out a cry of help causing Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku to whip around. Kagome slammed

on the brakes so hard she almost toppled over but Inuyasha grabbed her from behind. Inuyasha also grabbed the bike as to

not have Shippo fall out and be hurt. A orange ball of fur shot out of the basket and latched tightly onto Kagome's shoulder.

She could fell him shaking heavily. "Shippo?" she said softly "Are you alright?" Kagome's entire shoulder was soaked with

tears in just a matter of seconds, unlike when Inuyasha used her shoulder as a tissue. In fact then it never really got that wet.

Carefully she pried the child's shaking body off her shoulder and cradled him in her arms. "Shippo what's wrong come on tell

me" she said soothingly he couldn't utter so much as a word because he was crying so much. With Shippo still in her arms

Kagome walked over to a near by meadow and knelled down. The others followed and did the same. Inuyasha and Sango

sat on either side of Kagome and Miroku sat across from her. Very slowly Shippo stopped crying as Kagome cradled him

and gently rocked him back in forth. After he had finally stopped his flood of tears Kagome softly asked "What's the matter

Shippo did you have a bad dream?" He nodded his head yes. "What happened" asked Sango sweetly. "We we were headed

in search of a-a jewel shard and-and this purple smoke suddenly f-filled the air and-and Naraku appeared out of n-nowhere

and he-he-he grabbed Kagome and he-he killed her" he said quietly as tears began to slide down his face once more.

"Shippo that was just a dream nothing more. I would never let anything like that happen to Kagome, you know that" said

Inuyasha in a sweet but slightly annoyed voice. "uh huh" said Shippo rubbing his eyes. "It's ok the dream is over we are all

safe there is nothing to be worried about" Miroku chimed in. "They're right Shippo dreams aren't real and we are all here safe

and sound." said Sango. Kagome just gave him a small encouraging smile and a look of love. That was all the reassurance

Shippo needed. He got up and hugged each one in turn starting with Kagome and ending with Inuyasha who to everyone's

surprise hugged him back. Kagome picked up Shippo again and placed him back in the bike basket and they headed on. The

sun was beginning to set by the time they reached the next village. The wind suddenly kicked up sending a shiver down their

spines. "We had best find a place to stay" said Miroku. Even Inuyasha agreed to that. They had walk but a few more steps

when a villager came running to them offering a place to stay if they promised to destroy a demon that recently had been

showing up at dawns break and pillaging their small town. They accepted but kept their suspicions up some thing just didn't

feel quite right. The best they had to offer was a small bedroom in a very large, very drafty house. They accepted feeling the

fatigue coursing through their bodies. Shippo curled up in a ball inside of Kagome's sleeping bag and drifted immediately to

sleep. Everyone else could feel how drafty the room was and knew there was no chance of sleeping. "Ahh to be young again"

said Miroku looking over at Shippo's sleeping form. "What are you talking bout Miroku? You are young" said a puzzled

Sango. "No I think you misunderstood me, I mean little like a child, when you can fall asleep almost immediately even after

the most stressful of days." he replied closing his eyes briefly. "Hmmm I suppose your right that would be nice" said Sango

thinking. A wave of chilly air surged through the room causing them all the shiver. Kagome and Sango were sitting to one side

of the room near Shippo and the guys were on the other side facing them. Miroku and Inuyasha walked across the room and

sat on either side of the girls. Inuyasha next to Kagome, Miroku next to Sango. Kagome was somehow ended up being

pulled into Inuyasha's lap once more. Not that she was complaining she felt so warm and safe. Sango was leaning over on

Miroku's shoulder and he had placed his head on top of hers. Sango shivered slightly so Miroku pulled her into his lap as

well. She didn't protest but instead laid her tired head on his chest. Inuyasha took of his haori and wrapped it around

Kagome. She was almost asleep as he hugged her close to his body. Soon after only Inuyasha and Miroku were left awake

much warmer than before. Each with their arms wrapped tightly around a sleeping girl. "Now I can go to sleep" mumbled

Miroku tiredly "Same here" mumbled Inuyasha in the same sleepy tone. Just like that they were out for the count. Their

pleasant sleep was soon interrupted by the chaos that could be heard through the walls of the small room. Screams, and cries

for help echoed throughout the cramped space snapping them all out of a sound sleep. And like lighting they grabbed their

weapons and ran outside. It was insane, half the buildings were on fire and people were running around in search of shelter.

But from what? Then and there they got their answer. "Kagura, out doing Naraku's dirty work I suspect" shouted Miroku

gripping his staff. "Ah Inuyasha and he brought his little friends too. I was wondering when you would show up." said Kagura

coolly. "Well we're here, so leave these poor people alone if it's us your after!" yelled Sango prepared to throw the

hiraikotsu. "Hmmm...How about NO!" Kagura said as she used her fan to control the wind and slam a town's man into a

near-by wall knocking him unconscious. Kagome was about to go and help him when Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "You can

help him later but I don't want you out of my sight until this bitch is gone." he said sternly. "but…" protested Kagome. "Please

Kagome I don't need another thing to worry about this trap is really well set up if we stick together we will get out of here a

lot faster." he said not taking his eyes off her. "Okay" said Kagome knowing he was right but she still felt so bad for all these

poor people _"Why do all of Naraku's plans have to involve innocent people?" _Kagome thought to herself as they

prepared to battle Kagura yet again. "DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura shouted out. The sharp arrow like wind blade passed

right through the group forcing them to split apart. The wind howled around them it was getting hard to see. Kagome and

Inuyasha on one side and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on the other. But the sides soon evened out as Kanna appeared out of

the darkness. "Kagome, Naraku wants to see you. Come with me" said Kanna in her distant voice. Demons came up behind

her positioned to attack. A demon walked towards Kagome. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" shouted a voice from behind.

The tetsusaiga slashed trough the demon, obliterating it. Kanna muttered something and disappeared along with the demons.

Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and pulled her into a tight hug "Are you alright?" her said in a concerned tone. "I think so"

she replied looking up at him. "Thank Kami" He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and slowly passed them towards

her neck. "Inuyasha what are you doing" Kagome said noticing that he didn't seem quite right. "Nothing Kagome I just

thought I was going to loose you for a second there." he said with his hands resting at the base of her neck. Suddenly his grip

tightened and he wrapped his hands around the middle of her neck and squeezed with all his might. He watched as her eyes

filled with fear and confusion as she tried to breath. Seconds later her body fell limp and she plummeted to the floor.

* * *

:Evil grin: Sorry I had to do it I was starting to gag on all that fluff :flush: fluffiness go down the hole. Tee hee sorry but the faster you review the faster the next chapter comes out so stop reading my silly ranting and get to it! 


	4. Chapter 4 On their way

:pouts: I'm hurt people i got a total of three reviews this time :pouts: that's less than i got on the first chapter. If you didn't like the last chapter you sjould have told me and maybe i could have done something but no. I'm sorry but the story just couldn't be all fluff and no huff. Something had to happen otherwise it would have been stupid and pointless. I realize tha chapter three was not up to the standards of the first two but i was really busy and stressed when i wrote in so it didn't turn out as well as it should. Hopefully this is more to your satisfaction. I tried and i would have been up earlier but i went through it and changed somethings around to try to make it the best it could be. Enjoyed it or hated it please review cause then atleast i will know if people are reading this or if i should just stop bothering. thanks and sorry if i sound whiney but i just felt like such a loser when i onlyu got three reviews instead of my usual five.

well to those who did review thanks

Aria-wolfstar

prongs-gurl202113

surfindiva14 though i'm not sure if hers showed up yet her computer is pmsing.

here is the chapter.

* * *

Long Awaited Confessions chapter 4-On their way

Kagome was out cold, her body was roughly picked up by a young man in a blue grey kimono. He

was tall, had jet black hair and a there was a distinct red twinge to his eyes. He leap in the air and

landed on a rooftop that overlooked the town carelessly gripping Kagome's limp body. "KAGOME

WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Inuyasha his face stricken with fear. He heard a strange sound

coming from the roof above and jumped up to see what it was. His eyes immediately spotted

Kagome in Naraku's arms. "NARAKU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE

DOING! LET HER GO! NOW!" yelled Inuyasha. Naraku began to laugh "Insolent fool, do you

think I went through all this trouble just to hand her right back to you?" There was a slight pause

during which Inuyasha unsheathed the tetsusaiga, Naraku continued "This is why you don't fall in

love with mortals. The poor thing couldn't even tell it was my hands ringing her neck, though it

looked like yours." he said smirking. "Besides I doubt she wants to go back with you considering

that you just almost strangled her to death" he said pulling Kagome's head up by her hair to reveal

two big hand shaped bruises now appearing on her neck. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH

THAT!" shouted Inuyasha. "That's funny isn't that almost the same thing you screamed at that

demon I had attack Kikyo." Naraku paused to watch the horror spread across Inuyasha's face. He

smirked as Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he froze with shock. "And what do you know she ended

up dead. Oh well guess there is just no hope for you Kagome." he said glancing down at her evilly.

"If only you hadn't fallen in love with a pathetic little half-demon." Naraku adjusted Kagome so he

was holding her bridal style and slowly bent down and touched his lips to hers all the while staring

directly at Inuyasha. "HOW DARE YOU KISS HER WITH YOUR DISGUSTING LIPS. YOU

ARE GONNA REGRET EVER LAYING SO MUCH AS A FINGER ON HER!" Inuyasha

posited his sword and ran straight at Naraku. Naraku tighten his grip on Kagome and said "Tsk tsk

are you really going to risk striking your precious wench?" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. "Just

as I thought if you really want her back come to my castle meanwhile Kagome will stay with me"

Naraku said as a disturbing smile crossed his face. A now familiar toxic purple gas filled the air but

Inuyasha didn't care he jumped right into it in hopes of catching Naraku off guard. No such luck

instead he got a face full of miasma as Naraku made off with a lifeless Kagome, laughing as he went.

Inuyasha grew dizzy as the night events took a toll on him. It was all to much for Inuyasha mentally

and physically and his limp figure slammed into the ground.

TWO DAYS LATER

Kagome awoke in a huge room containing only a dresser, bed, mirror, and a small night stand. Her

whole body ached and she could fell a very faint but sharp pain in her neck. She slowly got out of

bed and walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room. In it she saw two huge bruises going

around the middle of her neck. The second the image registered in her brain she burst out in tears

remembering the past nights events. "He-he attacked me Inuyasha attacked me" cried Kagome

falling to her knees. "Why-why would he do-do such a thing" she sobbed placing her head in her

hands. "Poor girl" said a man coming out from the shadows. Kagome jumped slightly and

immediately narrowed her eyes on the man standing before her "Naraku where have you taken me!"

shouted Kagome as she glared at him "Testy testy I'm not the one who attacked you now am I? But

I am the one you saved you, if I hadn't come along Inuyasha would have killed you" he finished

"Your lying I-Inuyasha would never attack me" she said with false confidence. "But my dear

Kagome did he not attack you the other night? You should be a bit more grateful I could have just

left and let you die by his hands" Naraku said staring right back at Kagome. "It was your fault he

attacked me otherwise there is no way he would have! Where is he! What have you done with him!"

Kagome demanded. "Nothing I only took you from his clutches and left. I couldn't leave a girl such

as yourself for dead. You can see and sense jewel shards. You also have an extremely strong soul

and priestess powers. All of which is truly amazing coming from a mere human is it not?" Naraku

said as he took a step towards Kagome with desire glinting in his cold eyes. "GET AWAY FROM

ME!" Kagome shouted as Naraku took yet another step towards her. Kagome made a dive for the

door but was grabbed by the collar from behind by Naraku. "LET ME GO!" she screamed as she

struggled without prevail. Naraku placed his vial hand on Kagome's forehead and closed his eyes.

_"What the hell is he doing? Wait what's going on I'm-I'm starting to forget things. Why? _

_What the hell is happening to me!" _Kagome thought as Naraku maintained his grip on her head.

Within a moments time Kagome's body fell limp once more. Naraku took her in his arms and

walked over to the bed. Carefully he set her back down on the bed and gently stroked her cheek

with his cold fingers. Glancing back at Kagome briefly he left the room. As he was heading down the

hall he bumped into Kanna. "Ahh there you are Kanna I was about to look for you. I have taken the

girl's memories do me a favor and keep an eye on her there are some matters that I must attend to"

he asked walking past her. "Yes Naraku" Kanna replied in her faint voice.

IN KAEDE'S HUT

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as he bolted upright. Sango ran inside. "Inuyasha at last you are

awake you really had us worried for a while there." said Sango with a faint smile as she knelt down

next to Inuyasha. "WHERE'S "KAGOME?" Inuyasha quickly demanded of her. Sango just stared

at the ground. "WELL ANSWER ME!" Inuyasha screamed at Sango. "I'm not sure" Sango said in a

fearful tone. "Last we saw was Naraku making off with her. We tried to chase after him but Kagura

got to us first. She almost killed both Kilala and Miroku when she attacked us. We-we were just

lucky enough to get away" Tears began to fall from Sango's eyes "I'm so sorry Inuyasha but I-I just

couldn't go on by myself, I'm so sorry" That's when Inuyasha looked around to she Miroku sleeping

on the other side of the room Kirara next to him they both had numerous cuts all over them. He then

saw the evident cuts all over Sango's face and arms. Inuyasha's ears drooped. "I didn't mean to yell

at you Sango I'm sorry" Inuyasha said softly placing his hand on Sango's. Sango started to wiped

the tears from her face. "It's ok I understand how worried you are about Kagome I am too, which is

why we are leaving tonight no matter what!" she finished a little louder than intended. "Hai we will"

said Miroku from the corner surprising them. Sango shot a look at him "Stop doing that!" She

scolded. "Your damn lucky that your hurt of I would have smacked you for that." she said wiping the

final tear from her face. Miroku gulped and mumbled "Thank Kami for that." "Alright you two get

some more rest I'll get things ready." Sango said standing up and looking directly at Inuyasha. "Feh

whatever" Inuyasha said only agreeing because he could tell the other's were hurt and needed a bit

more rest. Inuyasha heard the light flap of the bamboo mat as it hit the wall while it closed. He laid

back down and felt himself fall into a light sleep. About two hours later Sango returned followed by

Kaede and Shippo. When they heard the mat move both Miroku and Inuyasha sat up. Sango's

voice filled the room "Everything is ready we will leave soon ok?" she asked "That's fine with me"

said Miroku. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "It's settled then" said Sango clapping her hands

together and heading towards Miroku. She bent down and began to quickly but carefully change his

bandages. Kaede walked over to Inuyasha. "Are ye feeling alright Inuyasha? Ye inhaled a large

quantity of miasma ye know" said Kaede in a kind tone. "I'm fine, besides what about Kagome she

is depending on me." Inuyasha replied in a usually defiant tone all the while focusing on the door.

Over on the other side of the room Sango was finishing up with Miroku. "Sango are you sure you

are alright? You got hit just as bad as any of us, yet your rushing all around. Sit down and rest even

is it's just for a minute." Miroku said with much concern in his voice. "I'm fine and what does it

matter my best friend is out there in the hands of that despicable Naraku in such a situation there is

no need or time for rest." Sango replied as she finished Miroku's last bandage. "Sango you really

need to take it a bit slower I'm serious your going to hurt yourself more so than you already have."

Miroku said in a truly worried tone. Sango just shook her head, so Miroku grabbed her and pulled

her into his lap, holding her securely. Sango struggled briefly before giving in "Maybe just a minute

and no more" Sango said in a mildly annoyed voice as she settled down in Miroku's lap. He

adjusted his arms and hugged her tightly he could feel her body relax. "Just a minute that's all" Sango

said in a really sleepy voice. She couldn't fight it any longer the fatigue was just too strong she leaned

back and feel into a deep sleep. Miroku watched her fall asleep and held her tightly, he sat there with

a sleeping Sango in his arms for about an hour. Inuyasha was beginning to get angry but stopped

when Kaede reminded him that Sango was just as worried about Kagome as he was but had a

tendency to overwork herself. Miroku knew they had to get going but he just couldn't bare to wake

Sango so carefully he lifted her up and walked outside where Inuyasha, Shippo and Kilala were

waiting. Kilala transformed and knelt down so that it was easier for Miroku to get on. Miroku

quickly boarded Kirlala and adjusted Sango so she was in his lap. Once Shippo had jumped on the

back of Kilala they were off into the night making only a quiet swooshing noise and leaving nothing

behind but a few scattered leaves. It was a gorgeous night the moon was half full and the sky was

free of clouds but none of them noticed there was no time all anyone had on there minds was getting

Naraku. Kaede had told them earlier that his new castle was due north in Kainashi town. Kainashi

town was not far just though some woods, two towns, and over small set of mountains. For anyone

else it would take a week at best but for them it was an everyday thing and traveling that distant

would take a day or two at the most. After traveling for around three and a half hours Sango finally

began to wake. She leaned forward and her eyes shot open glancing around she found that she was

on Kilala's back about 50 feet in the air. Wondering how on earth she got their noticed that

someone's arms wrapped around her waist. "Finally you have awoken Sango" Miroku said from

behind her. She blinked a few times recognizing the voice which was distorted slightly by the wind

"Yes, but how did I get here?" Sango asked. "Well back at the hut you fell asleep in my lap and

since I couldn't leave that behind I carried you outside and put you on Kirara. You looked so tired I

just didn't have the heart to wake you and I knew you wanted to go get Kagome so I hope you

don't mind." Miroku answered. "No it's ok arigato" Sango said leaning back onto Miroku's chest

with a smile on her face. Miroku smiled too and rested his chin on top of her head. About 20 feet

below Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree as he made his way through the woods. _"I hope that _

_Kagome's is alright. Why the hell did he take her if he wanted to fight he could have just done _

_it right there and then! Damn that bastard! The second I get there I'm going to cut him to _

_shreds! How dare he touch her! What the hell is he planning to do with her! Not only did he _

_take Kagome he is also responsible for Kikyo's death . There is no way in hell he's going to _

_get away this time. I swear it!" _Inuyasha thought as he cracked his knuckles. His thoughts

continued. _"I'll get that his stupid incarnations too they have messed with us one too many _

_times this shall be their end!" _they neared the first town but didn't even slow there was no way

they were stopping for anything until they got to Kagome.

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed it! please review or this story is going down the drain. Your comments are what make me wanna write so even if they are bad please review cause the bad ones make me want to try harder. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Valley

I'm back Hoooo-yeah! lol Anyways yay Chapter 5 boo-yah! Sorry for all the dorky caught phrases but its friday and its a three day weekend so wooooo-hoooo! Sorry far far far too much sugar today. :breathes deep: Ok time to be serious. well not really.

Disclaimer- Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo ect. ain't mine! Feh!

Thank you to my editor Surfindiva14 otherwise this story would suck. (Oh and if anyone out there is having trouble with the Japanese blame here!) lol jk you know you rule Tobokeru! watch out for the bunnies:)

* * *

Long Awaited Confessions Chapter 5- The Valley 

Their travels continued well into the morning. Finally they reached the mountain formation. It was

small but it would take about a day to get through it. They gazed up at the pinnacle of the tallest

mountain. "Yikes! Is that high!" exclaimed little Shippo, his eyes wide. "High is right" said Miroku as

he gawked at the peak. "What does it matter? We have to get to Kagome now lets go!" Inuyasha

snapped racing ahead. "Inuyasha is right, we had best get going" said Sango as she climbed back on

Kirara. Shippo and Miroku climbed on too. Shippo sat in between them, for Miroku's sake.

Inuyasha jumped to the lowest ridge. "Come on!" Inuyasha whined impatiently. "Kirara follow

Inuyasha" Sango said petting Kirara on the head. She meowed in understanding. They were off

making their progression up the mountain. Slowly but steadily. Inuyasha was once again lost in

thought _"I'm coming Kagome! Don't you worry, I'll be there for you...I-I love you and there is _

_not a thing in this world that can stop me from getting you back!...Please be ok I don't know _

_what I would do without you." _Inuyasha's eyes began to fill with tears. _"Kikyo...how could he _

_just kill her? I'll get that asshole, just you wait Naraku, I will not let you get away, not this _

_time! I don't care if I die You will not live!_" Up on Kirara's back Sango said softly. "Kirara are

you ok? You don't look to good." Kirara was panting heavily and beginning to fly crooked. "Look

there is a small valley over there we better stop and rest" Miroku pointed out. "Inuyasha" Sango

yelled down "We have to rest! Kirara doesn't look too good. We are going to set down in the

valley!" "What about Kagome! Don't you care what happens to her!" he called back angrily.

"Inuyasha that's not fair you know I want to get to her just as bad as you do! Just let Kirara rest for

a short while then we will be off again I promise alright?" Sango said to Inuyasha. "FINE!" Inuyasha

shouted back as he landed in the valley. Kirara touched down and everyone jumped off. "Miroku go

get some water please." Sango said not taking her worried eyes off a now little Kirara in her lap.

"Hai, Sango" said Miroku heading off grabbing a bucket as he went. "Is Kirara gonna be ok?" asked

Shippo in a timid voice. "She should be after a little rest Shippo" Sango said still not taking her eyes

off Kirara. Inuyasha was resting in a nearby tree mumbling angrily about the fact that they had to

stop when his ears perked up. :Twik twik: "Sango" Inuyasha said leaping from the tree "Something is

coming" he said in a quickened tone. "Your right" Sango said wide eyed as she grabbed her

boomerang. Miroku appeared on the scene momentarily, bucket in hand. He placed the bucket of

water next to Kirara and snatched up his staff. Loud buzzing noises was all that could be heard.

"Naraku's poisonous insects I should have known!" Inuyasha said watching the cloud of bugs as it

got closer and closer. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha shouted as he sliced through

multiple insects. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku continued to chop down hundreds of bugs when a

cloud of demons showed their ugly faces. "Damn that Naraku always with the big displays" Inuyasha

sneered.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Back At Naraku's Castle

"Ugh! My head is killing me!" said Kagome as she sat up in bed. "Where am I am?" she wondered

searching her mind. Kagome tried to remember but it wasn't working _"OH MY GOD!" _Kagome

thought "Who-who am I and why can't I remember? What the hell is going on? I-I can't remember

anything!" she said exasperated. _"Wait I can remember something, it's hazy but…….. It's a guy _

_in a red outfit……with… silver hair and dog ears? Is that a dream?….. No, this seems so real _

_but who?" _she thought. "Who is that! Why can't remember? What's wrong with me?" she cried out

tears forming in her eyes. "Something the matter Kagome?" said a voice snapping her out of her

confusion. "K-Kagome? Is that...my name?" she said trying to remember anything. "Hai, it is. Looks

like you hit your head harder than we thought" the voice said. "Hit my head?" she said touching the

back of her head. "What happened to me and who are you?" she said narrowing her eyes. "I am

Naraku and you were attacked by a demon, a dog demon to be exact, but I stopped him but you

fell and hit your head, so I brought you back here to take care of you." Naraku said calmly. "You,

you saved my life?" Kagome said startled. "Yes I did and you are lucky I was there, that half demon

had a pretty good grip on your neck." he said emotionless. Kagome's hands shot to her neck and

she could feel how tender and swollen it was. She was speechless. "I saw him out of the corner of

my eye as I was passing through this small village. Do you mind me asking what exactly were you

doing on that roof anyway?" Naraku said. "I-I don't know I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!"

Kagome cried out burying her face in her hands. "You poor dear, you can't remember anything not

even your family?" he said in a icky sweet tone. "I do remember something it is a very faint image of

a guy in a red kimono…" Kagome squinted her eyes. "He has silver hair and dog ears" Kagome

finished and looked over at Naraku with a slightly puzzled look on her face. "Oh no! You poor thing,

that was the demon who was strangling you. His name is Inuyasha." he said smirking to his self.

"Inuyasha" she said quietly and suddenly the night of the attack flashed back into Kagome's mind.

She could see Inuyasha coming closer to her and almost feel his hands as they tightened around her

neck. "IIE!" she screamed bursting into tears and holding her neck. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok now Kagome, you are here with me. Even if that monster comes back I'll protect you"

Naraku said giving her a smile. "Arigato" Kagome cried falling into Naraku's arms gripping him

tightly. He held her close and thought. _"Finally it's all coming together. Inuyasha is on his way _

_and once he is destroyed Kagome shall be mine. A vial half breed such as Inuyasha doesn't _

_deserve a girl such as this. With her memories gone it should be easy to make her fall in love _

_with me." _Naraku wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome and kissed her on the top of her head.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Back In the Valley

"There are so many of them how could he possibly have this many demons at his disposal?" Sango

said as she sliced through another demon with her weapon. "It's Naraku what did you expect?"

Miroku said glancing at Sango before being attacked by yet another demon. Inuyasha was in front

hacking away at demons like there was no tomorrow. "WIND SCAR" he shouted . There was a

rain of demon pieces. The ground was now literally covered in demon parts. Shippo was clinging to

Kirara behind all the action. "FOX FIRE" Shippo shouted as a demon ventured too close. It fell to

the ground it's face having been burned off. The battle field was alight with sparks of green, red, blue

and white. Loud crashes and shouts could be heard for miles. "I can't keep this up much longer how

many more could there possibly be?" said Sango to Miroku. She was short of breath. "I think you

spoke just a bit too soon." Miroku said as a dark cloud began to close in on the scene. "What the

hell is that!" Inuyasha said destroying a nearby demon and looking up. "I don't know but I don't like

the looks of it." Miroku replied. "Kouga?" They heard Shippo shout from behind. "What the hell is

going on here?" Kouga asked. "What the hell do you think? A battle now get the hell out of here you

mangy wolf." Inuyasha yelled "I will mutt face as soon as I get Kagome out of here it's far to

dangerous. ……Speaking of which where is Kagome?" Kouga said as he watched Inuyasha's face

fill with anger and fear. "SHE ISN'T HERE IS SHE YOU STUPID MUTT! YOU LET HER GET

TAKEN AWAY AGAIN DIDN'T YOU?" Inuyasha was about to attack Kouga when he

remembered the cloud "Oh shit!" he whipped around to see who else but Kagura and Kanna.

"Inuyasha are you and your friends having fun here with all of our little demon friends?" Kagura said

as she began to laugh. "YOU BITCH!" Inuyasha said as he lounged at Kagura taking her by

surprise. Inuyasha's claws pierced the flesh of her stomach and she fell to the ground clutching the

wound. A small pool of blood began to form soon turning into a river and flowing in between

Inuyasha's legs and down to the others. They stood in shock for none of them had ever seen

Inuyasha that angry. Inuyasha stood over Kagura panting, his eyes fixed on his now bloody claws.

Kanna ran over and knelt down next to Kagura. "Kagura, Kagura are you ok?" Kanna said with a

twinge of sorrow in her voice. "Kanna" Kagura said quietly "You are the closest thing I ever had to a

family, arigato" Kagura said closing her eyes briefly. A single tear dropped from Kanna's cold dark

eyes. Kagura then looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha nice shot, you finally struck me down. Better

you then Naraku I suppose. Do me a favor? Kill him then maybe, just maybe I can die free." She

said in a small voice. "Naraku has taken Kagome's memories she is in a small tower at the east end

of the castle." Kagura moaned and cringed in pain. "Gomen for everything" she finished in a truly

apologetic tone. Her eyes slid closed and her breathing slowed but remained. "Please set me free"

she whispered faintly. Inuyasha glanced down at Kagura's bloody form, his eyes softening and

replied "I will" A smile crossed her face. All around they the demons began to disperse. As it passed

one swooped down and picked up both Kagura and Kanna. Inuyasha watched them go and then

focused once more on his bloody claws. Inuyasha ran to the small lake in the valley and began

wiping his hand free of blood. He scrubbed as hard as he could but the stench of blood refused to

leave. "Dammit!" Inuyasha said as he stood up and began to shake the water off his hand. "Let's go"

he said forcefully. "Right" said Sango timidly still shocked. Inuyasha walked slowly toward s the edge

of the valley as the others collected their things and hopped on Kirara "you coming Kouga?" asked

Sango. Kouga blinked as if snapping out of a trance "uhhh yeah any-anything for Kagome" he said

his voice becoming more normal with every word. Everyone followed behind Inuyasha putting plenty

of space between them and him. Even Kouga was behind him. Inuyasha didn't even notice, he was

shocked still himself. He started to think about what he had just done. _"I struck Kagura. I wanted _

_to so bad but why do I feel so terrible? Did Naraku force her to attack us? Or did she do it all _

_by choice or was it a little of both? What did she mean by set me free? I will kill Naraku I _

_know that much! But why do I feel bad for her after all those times she almost killed us. But _

_why do I feel so guilty?" _Inuyasha thought as they closed in on a small town. The sun began to set

but no one was going to stop now. They were so close. Inuyasha spotted a small sign that read

Kainashi Town as they traveled down the final mountain.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>In Naraku's Castle

Naraku who had been watching the whole battle from a room in his castle he stood up and headed

to the courtyard to wait for his minions to return. He saw the cloud of demons on the horizon and

soon they touched down in the courtyard. The demon carrying Kanna and Kagura landed right in

front of Naraku. "Got yourself killed did you Kagura" he said sneering. Her eyes cracked open "Not

yet Naraku" she whispered feebly. "Worthless women you always were my weakest incarnation!" he

spat out. Kanna was sitting next to Kagura holding her hand. "Kanna! What are you doing let go of

her and take her inside." Naraku said in his usual tone. "Yes Naraku" said Kanna jumping off the

demon and leading it into the castle, Kagura's hand still in hers. Naraku looked up at the setting sun

and said "They should be here soon, I grow wary of waiting."

* * *

Muhahahahahahahahahahahahah! Don don don! what will happen next :o Nobody knows. Muhahahahahahaha- :Cough cough cough: heh hehheh.Actually my editor knows so yeah i'm gonna shutup now. Next chappie has been written for like two weeks now so as soon as i get a few reviews i'll put it up kks till then bai bai.:o (remember sugar) REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha never have never will ok i said it!

Wooohooo! chapter six yay this has got to be the logest chappie i have ever written i was gonna make it two different chapters but i couldn't really find a good cut off point so yeah there. I am gonna continue this story even though originally it was only intended to be six chapters but then my editor pointed out that i have some loose ends so chapter 7 will probably be coming out over the upcoming weekend cause i'm adding a new character and so the chapter will take a little longer to write cause i wanna make sure it works. :)

THANK YOU!to my reviewers i may not have many but a least they always comment so thanks a lot you guys. : D

Thank you to my editor without you this story would have never of been written.

* * *

Long Awaited Confessions chapter 6 - Finally

They collected speed as they reached the edge of the town. As usual Naraku picked an obvious

place for his castle placing it right between borders of the town and a forest. Though not visible to

the naked eye they could still tell it was there just by the uneasy feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

Inuyasha who was in front of the gang was as he had been for the past few days was once again lost

in thought _"I'm coming Kagome! It's not much further now! Naraku prepare to meet your _

_end!" _His eyes were transfixed on the spot at which Naraku's castle stood. Though for the most

part they were focused ahead. Shippo began noticing how deserted the town was. This was typical

of Naraku but not to this extent. Every house in the town was in ruins not one was left standing. The

town seemed to have been ravaged by someone or something. Absolutely everything was destroyed

personal items like clothing was scattered everywhere leaving almost no ground free of debris.

"Naraku certainly appears to have done a number on this town." Miroku said with a deep frown on

his face. "It'll be the last amount of damage he will ever cause!" Inuyasha shouted back his voice

deeper and angrier than usual. Kouga had caught up with Inuyasha a little but was still sure to keep

his distance. He dropped back to where Kirara and Sango were to talk with the others. Placing his

hand to the side of his mouth in an attempt to stop his voice reaching Inuyasha ears he said "Damn is

he always this angry? I mean I've seen him pissed but never like this, what's so different this time?"

Sango looked over at him noticing a tiny amount of fear in his eyes. "Naraku killed Kikyo his former

love, took Kagome from him and while doing so posed as Inuyasha tricking Kagome into thinking it

was him who hurt her. The only way I know about that is because I heard him talking in his sleep."

Sango said barley above a whisper. "He really did all that? Damn that is low even for Naraku."

Kouga whispered back. "This time with all of us I don't think there is a chance in hell of Naraku

escaping." Miroku said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. "Your damn right monk! There is no way

he's getting outta this one! Not with all the shit he's done to us!" Inuyasha shouted in response to

Miroku's comment. Nearing the edge of the barrier they slowed down coming to a stop two feet in

front of it. Inuyasha wiped out his sword and closed his eyes as the rest of them watched it turn a

bright red. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs sending three bright red streaks of

light flying at the barrier. As the attack peaked at the top of the bubble like barrier it began to split in

two and disappear. Inuyasha watched with slight pride as the barrier dispersed after just one blow all

the while huffing to regain a normal breathing rate. "LET'S GO!" he hollered back at the group who

were watching in awe. Sango was the first to regain her composure realizing Inuyasha had spoken.

"Right let's go" she said as she gave Miroku a small poke in the ribs to snap him out of it. They

headed towards the spot where the barrier had been moments earlier and began their descent of a

hill that sloped down to the castle, Inuyasha in front. He yelled at the top of his lungs "NARAKU

YOU FOWL SAD EXCUSE FOR A DEMON SHOW YOURSELF!" He raised the Tetsusaiga

prepared for battle. They had reached the courtyard of the castle. "NARAKU YOU BASTARD

GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Kouga yelled. Malicious laughter could be heard all around.

"Returned for your women I suspect! Oh look you even brought the pathetic wolf demon in a skirt.

Do you really need that much back up? Not man enough to face me yourself I suspect. Though,

come to think of it, this is a pretty pitiful. You a mere half demon being backed up by a women, a

weakling fox demon, a monk and a pathetic wolf demon in a skimpy outfit it's almost laughable."

Naraku said with a bit of a chuckle. This fueled Inuyasha's anger greatly making the crack of his

knuckles echo throughout the yard. Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and even Shippo growled in anger.

"Someone seems upset." Naraku said emerging from the darkness. He was standing in a door way in

the front of the courtyard. "WHERE IS KAGOME YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Kagome? Oh yes your beloved Kagome, it is a shame that she hates you. Kagome! Kagome

dearest! Come out someone wishes to speak with you!" Naraku called out. Kagome appeared in

the doorway behind Naraku and wrapped her arms around one of his. It made Inuyasha's blood

boil. She looked up at Naraku and said "Who?" she glanced around at the group and her eyes

locked with Inuyasha's. Her heart beat quickened with fear. Inuyasha could smell it in the air.

"Kagome? It's me...don't you recognize me?" Inuyasha said to Kagome. Her eyes filling with tears

of fear and confusion as she buried her head in Naraku's shoulder. She began to think to herself _"He _

_attacked me but why? When I look in his eyes why do I feel such warmth and so many strong _

_feelings? He was the one who attacked me but why do I feel this way I'm drawn to him but he _

_tried to kill me What's wrong with me?" _she thought as her tears rolled down her cheeks and

onto the floor. Sango was starring up at her best friend realizing she didn't even notice her existence.

"Kagome don't you remember us? I'm your best friend. I care about you so much and you barley

even noticed I was here..." she said her words filled with pain and anger. "Naraku! You have taken

almost everything from me, my town, my family, You are even still in possession of my little brother,

but I REFUSE TO LET YOU TAKE ONE OF THE LAST THINGS I HAVE!" Sango ended in a

shout throwing the Hiraikotsu at Naraku's and dropping to her knees in sobs. Naraku easily dodged

Sango's attack because in her anger she didn't take enough time to aim. The Hiraikotsu came

whizzing back hitting the ground behind Sango. Miroku walked over and knelt down next to Sango

"Don't worry Sango we are going to get Kagome and Kohaku back." he said with an encouraging

smile even though deep inside he had his doubts. Sango flung her arms around Miroku and pulled

him close crying her eyes out on his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back. "Awwww how kawaii.

Hate to break up the little love fest but…." Naraku said as he sent a demon flying at Miroku and

Sango. Kirara jumped in and grabbed Miroku by the collar pulling him and Sango out of the way as

Kouga took care of the demon. "Hah hah hah. So you took care of one little demon, I applaud you

but let's see what you make of these!" he finished in an elevated tone as hundreds of demons came

flying in surrounding them all. They immediately sprung into action. Inuyasha was getting demons by

the hundreds with his wind scar. Kouga was behind him killing demons with brute strength. Miroku

and Sango were near by battling demons the smash of Sango's boomerang could be heard

accompanied by the clinging of Miroku's staff and the howl of his wind tunnel. Kirara and Shippo

were taking out the least of the demons but still doing their part. The three groups made a sort of

triangle formation as they battled what seemed like a never ending barrage of demons. "Inuyasha"

Kouga said to get his attention "Go get Kagome I can handle things here." Inuyasha glanced at

Kouga before nodding in agreement. Inuyasha lifted his sword and busted through the surrounding

demons landing prepared to face Naraku. "Inuyasha shouldn't you be out there helping your pitiful

friends?" Naraku sneered. "Naraku! Return Kagome's memories now and get the hell away from

her.!" Inuyasha said in a demanding tone. "And why exactly should I do that?" Naraku asked in a

disrespectful tone. "Cause if you don't I'll rip you to shreds!" Inuyasha cried in return. "Ha- as if you

would attack me with Kagome so close." Naraku said pulling her a bit closer. Inuyasha knew he

couldn't do that so he looked over to her. "Kagome I know you think I attacked you but if you have

any doubt at all then step away from him.. Please" Inuyasha said with pleading eyes. Kagome had no

idea what to do listen to a man who she remembers attacking her or stay by Naraku who she

thought to have saved her. _"What should I do? I mean something defiantly doesn't feel quite _

_right about this Naraku guy but I am supposed to listen to a man who nearly killed me? What _

_is this talk of someone taking my memories? It would make sense. What is that supposed to _

_mean?" _she thought. Kagome could hear a women's voice in her head say "Always follow your

heart sweetie" an image of a women with short dark hair and a warm smile popped into her head.

"Mother? It must be I can feel it... mom?…..mom where are you?" she said quietly. Kagome let go

of Naraku's arm and took a small step away from him. "Kagome are you going to trust the guy who

almost killed you over me?" he said in a slightly threatening tone taking a step towards her. Kagome

was too close to Naraku for Inuyasha to attack. He was about to leap to her aid when he felt a

sharp pain in his shoulder from behind. A demon had bitten him. The demons were still appearing by

the thousands and his friends couldn't hold them off any longer. Inuyasha started destroying demons

left and right momentarily forgetting about Kagome. "Kagome answer me is it your savior or your

attacker?" he said angrily as he was barring down on Kagome. She noticed the red glint to his eyes

and it sent a visible shiver through her body. "Do I scare you?" Naraku asked. Kagome was almost

pinned against the wall behind her "No" she said in a shaky voice ridden in fear. Naraku began to

chuckle lightly as he placed his hands on her shoulders. The others were all too preoccupied to

notice the happenings on the porch where Kagome and Naraku were standing. "Well Kagome I see

you have made your decision. Too bad maybe if you hadn't chosen the half breed your life might

have mattered to me." Kagome's eyes widened in fear as Naraku once again wrapped his hands

around her neck. She let out a small scream before her air supply was cut off. Inuyasha heard her

cry for help. Kagome could feel her memories come flooding back into her head as she was gasping

for breath. Her body once again fell into a state of unconsciousness and the last thing she heard was

Inuyasha screaming her name before blacking out. Inuyasha landed right behind Naraku and slashed

him in the back causing him to release Kagome's lifeless form. She hit the ground with a light thump

as Naraku turned around to battle his attacker. "Inuyasha you insolent fool!" Naraku swinging his

arms at Inuyasha who dodged it easily. Inuyasha jumped back off the porch and Naraku followed.

Inuyasha scratched Naraku in the face and growled "That was for Kagura!" Which he couldn't even

believe was coming out of his mouth. Naraku ignored the cut and took another swing at Inuyasha

which was once again dodged. Inuyasha landed in front of his friends who were a bit banged up but

had finally finished off the demons. A slight amount of fear could be found in Naraku's eyes but was

hidden as he sent an energy ball flying at the group. As they were dodging he transformed his body

into a spider like blob. He had the upper body of a man and the lower body of a spider. "In this form

there is no way I can be beaten!" Naraku said with a laugh. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at him but it

was deflected by a barrier. "Ha ha nice try taijiya." Naraku chuckled before a hole was blown

through his torso by a gleaming arrow from behind. His barrier had disappeared. "Naraku you

asshole how dare you do this to my friends and I!" cried out Kagome. Naraku quickly reversed and

ran at Kagome. He swung one of his spider legs at her she ducked but a second one hit her in the

face leaving a small but deep cut behind. Not a second after his leg made contact with her face did

Inuyasha plunge his sword into Naraku's lower body. Blood gushed through the wound but that

wasn't about to stop Naraku he whipped around sending Inuyasha to the ground. Kouga jumped in

the air and yelling "FOR MY CLAN!" and landed an extremely powerful kick to Naraku's head

blurring his vision for a moment. Sango took advantage of this and slammed her Hiraikotsu into him

while shouting "FOR MY VILLAGE!"……. "AND THIS ONE" she said while landing a second

blow "IS FOR MY FATHER AND BROTHER!" which knocked Naraku to the ground. Miroku

got in a hit with his staff to Naraku's torso "FOR MY FATHER AND GRANDFATHER!" as he

landed his blow. Naraku was shaken and battered but still stood back up. A second after Naraku

was standing he was hit with Shippo's fox fire "THAT'S FOR HURTING KAGOME YOU BIG

MEANIE!" he shouted from Kirara's back. While they were all attacking Naraku Inuyasha went

over to Kagome. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said quietly Kagome looked up with tear filled eyes.

"Inuyasha I-I'm so sorry." she said as her tears fell onto the floor. "I can't believe I did that! I forgot

about you guys! How could I do such a terrible thing! And I let Naraku trick me into thinking you

would hurt me! I believed him! I trusted him! When I woke up in that horrible castle all I could

remember was a hazy image of you and then I believed Naraku when he said you hurt me I-I really

am a stupid, useless human girl!" she cried letting go of all her emotions, tears were beginning to

collect in a pool on the floor. Kagome winced slightly as a salty tear rolled over the open cut on her

face. "Kagome your are an amazing person and I-I …" he was about to finish when he heard a

scream from behind he grabbed Kagome pulling her into his arms and returned to the battle he had

neglected. Landing directly in front of Naraku. Taking out his sword he put Kagome down who was

still clutching a bow and arrow. Everyone but Kagome backed away. Inuyasha lifted his sword

"THIS IS FOR KIKYO! WIND SCAR!" the familiar yellow lights passed through Naraku's body

almost tearing him in two. His body was beginning to regenerate when Kagome noticed the pulses

coming from the spider mark on Naraku's back. "Of course Onigumo's heart is what holds him

together he is Naraku's very core" Kagome said just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. "Well then

we should aim for the spider mark" Inuyasha said to Kagome. "right" she said in reply. Kagome

aimed her arrow at the burn mark as did Inuyasha with his sword. "One….Two….Three…." they

said in Unison "WIND SCAR" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome released her arrow. Inuyasha's wind

scar entwined with the arrow sending it at an even faster rate directly to the center of the spider

mark. Naraku's eyes widened in shock as the attack started to destroy his body. Huge gust of wind

and light flew across the castle as Miroku shielded Sango and Inuyasha, Kagome. Naraku at last

evaporated into a cloud of purple smoke sending him to the underworld where he belonged. They all

watched as Naraku turned to dust and shouted his last "I get you for this!" before being completely

obliterated. "Is-is it over?" Shippo asked opening his eyes and uncovering his ears. Kagome ran over

and scooped him off Kilala's back. "Yes Shippo it is finally over!" Kagome exclaimed practically

jumping for joy. She put Shippo down and ran to Sango. He moods quickly changing. "I'm so sorry

Sango" she said with her head bowed. "For what? How could I ever stay angry at my best friend

huh?" replied Sango smiling. Kagome pulled her into a tight hug "Uh...Kagome your choking me."

Sango said. "Sorry Sango" she said releasing her. She instead quickly hugged Miroku who was

standing next to Sango. Miroku patted her back. Kagome the walked over to Kouga. She lightly

hugged him and said "Thanks for everything but…." he held his finger to her lips and said "Shhh I

understand" he gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek and bolted of into the distance. Kagome stood

there shocked but happy. She slowly turned to look at Inuyasha. Kagome starred at his face

memorizing every last detail when she got a strong urge. It was overwhelming she realized how badly

she wanted to say the three words that had been eating her up inside. They were begging to come

out. The three most meaningful and words in the human language. The three words that she prayed

would be said in return. She took a deep breath and strolled over to Inuyasha. Kagome gazed into

his eyes and thought of nothing better to do but let it slip out. "Inuyasha" she said keeping eye

contact as her stomach began to fill with butterflies and her nervousness mounted. "I…..I...umm...I

love you!" she breathed out and closed her eyes. All he could do was stand there over come by

shock, relief, and joy. His hesitations scared Kagome_, "What have I done?"_ she thought to her self.

She turned to leave but was stopped by his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him holding her

breath. "Kagome..." she looked back up at him. "I love you too" he said taking her hand and pulling

Kagome to him and kissing her tenderly. For that moment after, they had finally uttered their long

awaited confessions, nothing else mattered or existed all there was, was each other.

* * *

Whoa! that was long. Is the ending adorable! yay more fluff to come :). Ok well tell me what ya though i will update as soon as i can. bai bai 


	7. Chapter 7 Brighter Days

Disclamier: Ain't mine not now not ever.:( ON WITH THE STORY!

I'm sooooooooooooo sorry this was supposed to be up like two weeks ago. Sorry sorry sorry sorry. I had personal affairs and a ton of school work and my Editor (Chelsea) Was also busy but school has been hectic cause the end of the year is coming so its not her fault cause I took a long time to write it. At first it was completely different but I changed my mind Because someone didn't like the sappiness of the previous chappie so Adventure was needed.

Reviews

prongs-gurl202113

Aria-wolfstar

And a special thanks to Surfindiva who is still the author of some great stories. Some of which include

To Heal Her Broken Heart, Ai Ware Zutto,Broken Hearts, and UnShed Tears, The Confessions Of A Miko And Hanyou

So read them!

Oh to anyone who reads this story and is not registered I apologize I didn't realize that I could only accept signed reviews until yesterday when I was fiddling my profile thingy, But now that you can your** reviews** would be much appreciated.

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry once more but writers block played a role too and lazyiness but that is beside the point hope you enjoy!

Ugh this is like the third time i'm uploading this cause the stupid site won't save the changes and bloody double-space it! So sorry bout that i was tired last night and my friend was over and she kept bugging me (Brianna!) so yeah i stupidly forgot to double-space sorry.

* * *

Long Awaited Confessions chapter 7 - Brighter days 

Kagome and Inuyasha stood frozen in their own little world while the others were busy commenting

on the whole situation.About a second or so after Inuyasha had captured Kagome's lips with his

Shippo spoke up in his small rather high pitched voice. "SEE WHAT DID I TELL YA! I KNEW

HE LOVED HER!" Miroku turned, smiled and said "Yes it appears youwere right Shippo." He

glanced over at Sango who gave him a huge smile. It was the brightest he had ever seen in all the

time he had known her. Miroku stood there thinking that she never looked more beautiful. The sun

was beaming down giving her skin a light glow and making her smile all the brighter. Everything

seemed perfect and the inu-gang never seemed happier. But the weather didn't seem to agree as it

quickly switched from sunshine to dark clouds. The thick ominous clouds blocked out the bright sun.

The smiles faded from their faces as it began to pour. The intensity of the storm increased as

booming thunder echoed through the courtyard. Rain was crashing down on the old building. Soon

the structure began to buckle under the strong, seemingly relentless rain and wind. Considering the

age and wear in the building which was scorched and smashed with attacks that had been intended

for them, made it no real surprise. The holes in the roof were allowing immense amounts of water to

pour through them then down and out of the doors surrounding the courtyard which was beginning to

flood. They should have known there was no joy no be had in a place that Naraku had inhabited

they had to get out of there. The flooding rain was starting to rise to their knees as it filled the

courtyard and the castle. Shippo was now cowering on Kirara's back burying his tiny face in the

scruff of her neck and shivering hard. Miroku grabbed Sango as they both jumped on Kilala.

Kagome had long since been secure on Inuyasha's back. Launching into the air the group began to

make their way out of the huge flooding ditch that contained the broken and battered castle. They

hadn't gotten far before Sango screamed "Kohaku we forgot Kohaku!" she had forgotten about him

during her moment of panic. Kirara quickly reversed and headed back toward the crumbling castle.

Inuyasha went back too, but kept more of a distance from the castle. The same castle that had been

the home of that devilish bastard Naraku, who stuck fear in the hearts of so many, who killed

without a care. But now he was dead. Inuyasha took pleasure in the sight of his fortress caving in but

that was short lived as an uncomfortable feeling developed in his stomach as he feared people might

still be inside. Kohaku, Kagura, and Kanna had never emerged from the castle, where they even in

there? A thought struck him "Kagome when you were in the castle do you remember anyone else

being there besides Naraku?" she thought for a moment before replying "I don't remember seeing

anyone in the castle, but I do recall Naraku talking to someone on a few occasions" There was that

feeling again it made his stomach lurch forward feeling as though it would pop out. That wasn't about

to go away and was only made worse but having to constantly dodge falling debris. Sango was

searching frantically for her brother her eyes shooting in every direction as she tried to calm

a frightened Shippo. "Where is he?" she thought frantically. She got her answer as her eyes spotted

three figures shifting around near the south entrance of the castle. Kirara dove down on a direct

course for the figures. They were moving awful slow one in particular seemed to be incapable of

walking and was being supported by the others. She prayed that was not her brother. As hey came

closer she found to her great relief that it was not Kohaku but Kagura. The three figures had just

noticed thepresence of Sango and the others. They landed as close to the group as they could and

ran to help. "Hurry get on Kirara and let's get the hell out of here!" she cried. No one objected nor

did they have time because a pillar came crashing down a mere two feet from them and caused them

to dive at the demon cat. An enormous wave splashed them caused by the falling pillar slamming into

the newly created river. Inuyasha landed a few feet away, the water was now waist high. "Is

everyone ok?" he asked as the boarded Kirara. They all nodded. Sango's eyes widen as she

focused on something behind Inuyasha. "INUYASHA LOOK OUT!" Sango screamed as she

watched it horror, a ten foot wave came crashing down on Inuyasha and Kagome sending them in

different directions. Kagome tried hard to keep her head above water as she heard her friends

scream her and Inuyasha' names. Sucking a small amount of water into her lungs she began to cough

and slip under the water. _"Kami-sama please let Inuyasha or someone save me!" _she thought

praying. Inuyasha wasalready on his way to save her. Kagome's hands were in the air grabbing for

anything as she tried to stay afloat. _"Inuyasha where are you?" _Kagome screamed in her head.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted from the raging water. "Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha spat

out quickly trying to regain his breath as he fought against the current. She nodded as she began to

cough in an attempt to remove the water that plagued her lungs. Inuyasha wrapped her arms tightly

around his chest as he began to swim toward a small bank. Climbing on the small piece of a wall that

was left standing Inuyasha coiled his hands around Kagome's shaking thighs as tight as possible and

jumped into the air headed for the next debris island. After a few good jumps Inuyasha finally

reached solid ground and began to pick up speed. The others had already taken to the skies not

being able to stay in themiddle of a surging river with two children and an injured women. Kirara

was going slower than usual because of the added weight but still didn't lag far behind Inuyasha.

Luckily Shippo, Kanna were small and collectively probably didn't weight much more than the

average adult. But the poor cat demon wasn't used to carrying four adults and Sango knew they had

to find a place to rest and fast. Inuyasha was not far off often sneaking a peek skyward to see if all

were alright on the demon neko's back. "Inuyasha we-" yelled Sango. "I know!" Inuyasha yelled

back. He too had noticed that Kirara buckled slightly under the weight and began looking for a place

to rest. The rain was still very much making itself known by not letting up. The wind was howling and

the storms floods were beginning to engulf the remnants of Naraku's fortress. They had to get to

higher ground and soon. Knowing the mountains weren't far off Inuyasha urged them to keep going

and hoped Kirara could hold out. The strong rain were drowning his sense of smell and blurring his

vision. Despite that he could still see the strong determination evident in the neko's eyes as it strived

to not let it's mistress down, he knew Kirara was losing energy. The mountains weren't far off but

the tension was growing. Kagome held on to Inuyasha for dear life, not wanting to view her

surrounding she had buried her face in Inuyasha hair. Just being with Inuyasha was usually comfort

enough but with all the stress of recent days and the anxiety that was swarming in her chest she was

far from comforted. Her body was ridged as the freezing cold rain mixed combined with strong gusts

of air created by Inuyasha pounded her already frail body. Her nerves were out of whack she

thought of how merelyfifteen minutes ago the sun was shining and she was warm in her love's

arms._"Just relax" _She thought to herself_ "We are out of there Naraku is dead we are all safe _

_and Inuyasha is right__here with __you" _Gripping Inuyasha tighter she relaxed slightly as she tried to

block the though of drowning from her mind. Inuyasha feeling her tense further as her death grip

almost affected his breathing he soothing spoke to her. "Kagome it's alright we're out of there, there

is nothing to be afraid of, we are all ok, please relax I'm right here and I won't ever let anything

happen to you" He finished slightly aggressively but his voice was still calm and soothing. Kagome

had now relaxed a little more and felt the need to look back.Waited until Inuyasha was at the height

of his jump so she could have the best view. She lifted her head from Inuyasha's back and turned to

look at the scene behind her. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw a whirl pool of mud,water and

debris swirling round and round at the place where they stood moments ago. She could see more

and more as they reached greater and greater heights. The entire castle was now completely

obliterated absolutely nothing left but bits of rubble here and there as the currents continued in their

circular motion. "That…that could have been us" Kagome whimpered into Inuyasha's back as they

ascended the first mountain in the set. Kagome once again tensed as tears began to leak from her

eyes. Inuyasha knew they had to stop and soon as the gang was falling apart. Kagome was

extremely shaken and now crying on his back it pained his heart so much when she started to cry.

"Kagome please don't cry, please, don't think about it, it's over now, Naraku is dead and we are all

safe and sound so please, please stop crying." Inuyasha pleaded to the hysterical girl clinging to his

back. Hearing this Kagome tried to get her self under a little control her tears subsided a little and

her death grip loosened. Reaching the top of the mountain Inuyasha strained his eyes and spotted a

small forest, it was small but the trees were close together which would provide some shelter from

the storm which was finally beginning to let up. Signaling to the others that they could stop Inuyasha

landed his last jump and turned to walk into the forest having landed only a few feet from it. Sango

immediately jumped from Kirara's back the second they made contact with the ground and sprinted

toward her hysteric friend. Even though she was still latched tightly on Inuyasha she hugged her well

her back really. "Kagome are you ok? Oh my god for a second there I thought is was going to loose

you" Sango said her voice cracking and a tear sliding down her cheek. Kagome got off Inuyasha's

back and pulled her best friend into a proper but breath constricting hug. "I was so scared" Kagome

said barely audibly as she gripped her friend tight. "It's ok Kagome everything is alright" Sango said

to calm her friend down.Kagome released her and gave her a small fake smile in hopes she wouldn't

worry. Kagome then turned around and flung her self on Inuyasha with all the strength she could

muster. The hanyou barley swayed as the frail girl made contact with his chest. Normally it would

have knocked him flat but she was so exhausted it barley made an impact. Kagome once again burst

into tears as she hugged her savior. "Arigatou Inuyasha that's twice you saved me in one day, what

would I ever do without you?" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his love hugging her in return.

"What would I do without you is the question you should be asking because my heart was black

before I met you, I trusted no one...You were the one who gave life to my cold heart and if I ever

lost you it would shatter into more pieces that the Shikon no Tama" Inuyasha said as a tear dropped

onto her shoulder. Kagome could feel a wave of fatigue course though her body as she fell back into

Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha lifted the half asleep girl up and headed for the forest the others close

behind. Her last thoughts before falling into a peaceful sleep was of Inuyasha, _"Even through _

_everything I know we will always be together and I am so __thankful that I am with him" _she

thought as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

So what did we think? As I'm typing this I'm also working on the next chapter so yeah it should and I mean for real this time be up soon. So HURRAY!. So here is your mission **REVIEW!** And tell me if I suck or not. Thanks a million! Till next Chappie >>>>>>>Bunnie 


	8. Chapter 8 Questions Arise

Disclaimer: don't own 'em now won't own 'em later

OUCH! No one review I know I've been lazy but I've been busy school and other related issues have got me stressed and such and I can't write when I am. I know how many ppl have me on their fav. author or whateverlist but I think only two of you ever bother to review that hurts man. I do enjoy writing this story but I do need feedback if you want it to continue So **_REVIEW!_**

_Special thinks to my editor Chelsea this story would be nothing with out ya!_

* * *

Long awaited confessions chapter 8 - Questions arise 

They didn't have to walk far before coming across a small clearing perfect to set up camp. Inuyasha

was still carrying Kagome's exhausted body in his arms, he knew since she was a human she was in

no condition to walk. Her body had finally relaxed and drifted into a light sleep with a faint smile

pointed in Inuyasha's direction. Upon entering the clearing it appeared as though people had used it

as a camp before them. On one side there were three logs surrounding a small fire pit and on the

other was just place for sleeping and some pre-chopped wood. They were grateful for this because

no one felt up to doing any work. Inuyasha set Kagome down resting her back against a tree and

went over to help the other's quickly set up so they could all catch some much needed z's. Inuyasha

started the fire as Miroku and Sango set up the sleeping area. Inuyasha nudged the sleeping miko

awake to eat. Shortly after the work was done and they were sitting around a fire eating ramen

noodles from Kagome's oversized backpack. Inuyasha had carried it, not wanting any of Kagome's

possessions and food to be lost in the previous storm. They desperately just wanted to sleep but

their stomachs protested from lack of food. Kagura glanced around at the group and almost laughed

never in her wildest dreams had she though she would be sitting and sharing a meal with them.

_"After all those times I attacked them they still saved me. They could have just taken Kohaku _

_and left, but they didn't they saved both Kanna and I. And for that I am truly grateful to _

_them"_ she thought staring into the fire. Kagura was also overcome by another unfamiliar emotion.

True happiness. _"Naraku only saved me before because he needed me to carry out his evil _

_deeds but...these people who I constantly attacked saved my life." _Thought Kagura not taking

her eyes off the blazing embers. She stared into the fire trying to control these new overwhelming

sensations. _"For the first time in my life I feel the need to apologize, and I feel that I wouldn't _

_be able to even look them in the eyes if I don't" _she thought timidly glancing around. Kagura

found her voice and spoke. "Arigatou" she just loud enough for them to hear. Her words were very

sincere. Feeling the urge to speak again Kagura said "I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused

you………. I-I attacked you many a time and it was horrible, despicable, unforgivable and I'm

sorry…… yet you…..you saved me you could have left me but you saved me… w-why?" she

asked to ashamed to look up so she stared distantly at the fire. No one was sure what to say but

they had to say something Inuyasha was first to speak. "What you did was yes, terrible but we sure

as heck couldn't leave you to die, cause that would be just as wrong When you asked me to 'free

you' I agreed. Leaving you for dead would mean going back on my word and I never do that"

Inuyasha said in an angered tone. Kagome looked at Kagura's upset expression_ "She looks so _

_sorry and ashamed. Her words truly are sincere." _Kagome thought. "Well what's done is done

and Naraku is dead never to return. So there is no sense dwelling on the past. ……..but Kagura

there is one thing I have to ask you When you did attack us all those times…….." Pauses and looks

at Kagura before continuing "Did you always attack us by choice or were you forced?" Kagome

asked staring at the wind sorceress Eagerly awaiting her answer. Kagura looked up and scowled at

the fire as she thought about the answer. After thinking for a few minutes she finally replied.

"Truthfully mostly by..by …….choice though if I hadn't Naraku would have crushed my heart in the

palm of his hand Without a second thought" Kagura paused momentarily as she placed her hand on

her chest to feel at long last the beating of her own heart. She felt alive and dead at the same time

surrounded by those who forgave her but ripped from everything she every knew. "I hated you for

no reason Naraku said kill and I listened not caring who I was hurting, all I cared about was myself

and living. I'm so sorry" For the first time in her entire life Kagura felt a warm liquid building up in her

eyes. At first she tried dapping away the tears with her hand but as more came she realized it was

pointless and gave up. The tears started to hit the dirt beneath her making a soft noise as the touched

the ground swirling into tiny amounts of mud. Inuyasha just sat there stunned _"She is crying?" _he

thought to himself _"Real tears too, being something born of Naraku I wouldn't think she would _

_even have the ability to cry?" _He was abruptly brought from his thoughts as Kagome spoke "Well

that's over now Naraku is dead...Naraku is dead! Man it feels great to be able to say that! " laughed

Kagome "Lets all get some sleep we can worry about this later. Ok?" Sango said giving Kagura a

small smile. Wiping the tears from her eyes Kagura agreed with a small nod. Kanna, Kohaku and

Shippo had slept through the whole conversation they were still snoring away curled up against

Kirara. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and walked to a near by tree grabbing her sleeping bag as he

passed it. Leaning against the trunk he sat down and put Kagome in his lap. He wrapped the

sleeping bag around the two them and kissed Kagome on the cheek. She smiled and laid back

against his chest falling asleep almost instantly. Miroku leaned against the tree behind him and let his

eyelids met with one another when he felt someone move next to him. He squinted to find much to

his surprise Sango sitting next to him. Her cheeks lit with a small tinge of red she quietly asked

"Miroku do you mind if I slept next to you I really don't want to be alone after what we went

through" Miroku gave her a small smile and inclined his head to let her know it was ok. She smiled

back at him and rested her head on his shoulder. Miroku wrapped his arms around her and they fell

into a peaceful sleep. Kagura had long since fallen asleep leaning on a tree located behind her a smile

gracing her lips as she thought to herself_ "Finally true freedom"_

The next morning

After waking from their much needed sleep the gang began to clean up the campsite and tend to their

wounds having been too fatigued to do it before. Sango was currently cleaning the nick on

Kagome's face ,that Naraku had given her as a little 'going away' present. "Itai! That stings Sango"

Kagome whined. "Gomen, geez for a small cut this looks pretty deep. Does it hurt when I touch it?"

Sango asked as she gently slid her fingers down the cut that ran almost the whole length of

Kagome's cheek bone. Kagome winced slightly and replied "A little" "Hmm, it might be infected,

hand me some of the cleaning cream." Kagome reached into her first aid kit and pulled out a small

tube of disinfecting cream and a q-tip and handed them to Sango. Sango squeezed a little on the q-

tip and dappled it gently on to the cut and covered it with a clear band-aid. "All done are you cut

anywhere else?" Sango asked. "Nope just a few bruises here and there but they will heal in a couple

of days" Kagome replied before getting up. Kagome made her way across the campsite coming to a

stop right in front of Kagura who was currently resting her eyes as she leaned on a tree. Kagome

knelt down in front of Kagura and said "I heard Inuyasha gave you quite a blow to the stomach do

you mind if I take a look?" Kagura looked at her amazed thinking to her self _"How did she find out _

_about that? Hmm I guess one of them must have told her. But why does she care?"_ "I won't

hurt you I just wanna make sure it is healing properly. Now just let me look at it ok?" Kagome said

breaking Kagura's thoughts. "ok" Kagura said in a small voice. Kagome carefully lifted her shirt to

expose a deep puncture wound about an inch to the left of her belly button. "Geez Inuyasha you

really did a number on her" Kagome said while giving him a small glare. "What! But she provoked

me- and I was really angry- and- and FEH!" Inuyasha stuttered in his defense, he folded his arms

and pouted. "She attacked us" Inuyasha mumbled. Kagura let out a small yelp as Kagome touched

the gash on her lower abdomen. "Sorry about attacking you Inuyasha but as you can see I am

suffering for that too" She said with a small chuckle to try to ignore the pain. "Feh" was all that could

be heard as the hanyou continued to mumble under his breath. "Well lets get this cleaned shall we?

Shippo can you bring the first aid kit over here for me?" asked Kagome "Sure thing" Shippo said as

he skipped over and attempted to grab the large kit. He pushed it to her, because it was too heavy

for him to lift. Kagome began to carefully clean the cut and after about fifteen minutes it was cleaned

and bandaged. Kagome stood up and looked around to see Miroku and Sango talking quietly by the

fire. Inuyasha pouting up in a tree and Shippo, Kohaku, and Kanna playing a game of tag in a nearby

clearing. Kagura was just watching with a smile on her face. Kagome was now looking up at a

temper-metal hanyou. He was relaxing in a tree with his world famous frown plastered on his face.

"Inuyasha why don't we rest here a day or two and then head back to Kaede's village ok?"

Kagome cocked her head to one side as she awaited his reply. "Fine whatever" he stated simply.

Kagome gave him a warm smile and slid down the trunk to the ground. Inuyasha jumped down and

sat next to her. "Good boy" Kagome said playfully as she began to fiddle with his kawaii doggy ears.

She giggled as they twitched beneath her hands. "Hey stop treating me like a dog" he protested, even

though he had leaned into her touch. Kagome just giggled as she continued to rub the back of his

ears. He 'growled'(purred really! Sorry heh heh) softly in contentment. _"There is no way I can just _

_go back to my time now" _she thought to herself. She began to ponder what she should do now that

Naraku was gone and the jewel was nearly completed.

* * *

Rather short I know but I'm trying to figure out what to do I have the ideas I'm just not sure out to lay them out so it has been a bit difficult, OK so now and I know its a pain but I always review so you gotta too. Please **_REVIEW!_** It will be much appreciated. Thanks again bai bai 


	9. Chapter 9 Fears Revealed

Disclaimer: I dont own it so deal :runs away crying:

Look et Look et i'm updating! eh heh heh many apologizes i moved so i haven't even been able to get on the computer for weeks! ugh i have been going insane and if it weren't for sonic the hedgehog i probably would be. GUESS WHAT FOLKS! they released that loveable blue hedgy-hoggy for ps2 and i think x-box too not sure but go get it the game is so 90's i love it!

anyways somebody actually asked me a question in a review i was all like "whoa man!" :tear: so touched you care lol so here it is

From: prongs-gurl202113

wow. i really loved this chapter! but i was wondering, how long is this story going to be?

)i(rebecca)i(

answer: I'm not sure how long this story is going to be I don't know maybe like 5 or 6 more chapters we'll see I doubt it will be much longer considering Naraku is dead they know they love one another and KIKYO! is dead. Thanks for reviewing :D

also tanky tanky to Aria-wolfstar and of course my editor SurfinDiva which is her name on the site and i was confusing with her email address eh heh heh yeah anyways she has great stories so if you are looking for something to read i highly recomend it.

Thank you Chelsea aka tobokeru or SurfinDiva which ever which ever because no one can write one of these alone :claps for you:

* * *

Long Awaited Confessions chapter 9 - Fears revealed 

It was the eve before they were going to head home and all were asleep except one. Miroku lay awake gazing up at the stars as he let his mind wander. He brought up his right hand and stared into it as he reflected mostly on the one thing he had yet to tell the others. That the wind tunnel which was both a curse and a gift, had yet to disappear.

_Flashback  
As Naraku evaporated into oblivion Miroku felt his hand begin to throb. It was increasingly more intense as Naraku spoke his last words and all at once was gone. Miroku turned away from the rest of the group as Shippo squealed "Is-is it over?" Kagome ran to Shippo during which Miroku carefully removed his rosary and shifted aside the cloth which covered the gaping hole. Expecting a tunnel of air to come shooting out and sucking up its surrounding Miroku was puzzled when there was no disturbance at all. Turning his hand slowly to look at the hole he found that it was about a size smaller and the outer ring was glowing a faint purple. Hearing Sango's voice snapped him out of his chain of thoughts and he quickly hid his hand behind his back. As Kagome hugged him he lightly patted her back as to not draw any suspicion or alarm. Miroku wrapped the rosary around his forearm once more after Kagome had released him and headed toward Inuyasha. As soon as he heard Kagome tell Inuyasha her true feelings Miroku decided he would bring up the issue of his wind tunnel at a more appropriate time.  
End flashback _

Miroku sighed deeply as he began to lift off the rosary once more. He was half way there, moving

slow as to not make much noise when someone began to stir. Allowing the rosary to flop back

against his arm Miroku turned to see Sango staring back at him. In the light of the moon Sango's

eyes were bright and a glow as she innocently watched him from her sleeping bag. Tilting her head

slightly to one side Sango quietly asked "Miroku? What are you still doing up?" Miroku gave a shrug

before replying "Just thinking" "About what?" Sango said standing up walking over to Miroku with a

blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Sango plopped down next to Miroku whose gaze

was fixed skyward. "A lot of things" he mumbled. She joined with his stargazing "Well if you ever

need someone to listen then ask me..." she paused before adding, "What a glorious night" Miroku

smiled and whispered back, "That it is" He smiled as Sango inched closer. Absent-mindedly he

began to twirl the beads of the rosary with his hand as he thought of what he would do now that

Naraku was dead. Sango thinking along the same lines began to gnaw on her bottom lip. "Miroku,

what are you going to do now? I mean, with Naraku gone and all our little group has lost it's

purpose" Ceasing fiddling with his rosary Miroku turned to look at Sango. Her bottom lip was

almost completely enveloped in her mouth as she fixed her eyes on his. "I'm not sure what I want to

do" he replied honestly. "Oh, are you going to back to being a monk and traveling?" Sango asked.

"Iiye, that was before and before it didn't matter" he said his gaze shifting from her to the ground.

"And why would that be?" Sango said her curiosity fueled by the strange way Miroku was acting. He

was far from his usual self he sat hunched over eyes clouded as he thought but something was

missing. The usual shine that was always found in his eyes was absent leaving what seemed to be

vacant violet eyes. She stooped looking over when he turned back to her opening his mouth to

speak. "Then seems so long ago before I met any of you, I could just wonder from place to place

and not care having no real purpose to afraid to get close to anyone in fear that the curse would take

me as soon as I did. But now Naraku is dead, it's just-" Miroku stopped abruptly and looked down

at his right hand before continuing "Sango I-its still there, the Kazaana is still there, smaller yes but

still there and it's not really working. I don't know if the curse as been lifted or what but, what if its

not gone what if-if it can still..." he trailed off as Sango saw something she thought she never see a

tear threatening to drop from Miroku's eye. "Sango I can't, I can't just leave I don't want to either I

have people I care about and who care about me. What if killing Naraku didn't do anything. What if

my fate is sealed and all of this has been for nothing?" he said his voice thick with raw emotion.

"Miroku..." whispered Sango. Miroku the one who was always there to listen and help you with your

problems and always had a smile on his face was crying. His sobs were very few, short and quiet

almost unnoticeable except for a single tear that was gliding gently down his cheek. It the moon light

it shined brightly contrasting the semi-darkness surrounding them. Sango eyes remained transfixed on

the tear as it traveled down the slope of his face and dropped off his chin. It seemed momentary

frozen in mid-air before if dropped onto Sango's hand. The tear was still warm but her heart felt

frozen what was she supposed to say what was she supposed to do as she tried to figure this out

Miroku spoke again. "I'm scared Sango really scared what if I have no control over my fate? I

know I'm a letch and all but all these years I thought I had no choice. I thought my life was doomed

to be short so why not get the most out of it but it never really meant anything to me it never helped

to shrink the fear bottled up in my chest. I traveled everywhere seeing youth at its peak and all these

happy couples with their children thinking there is one thing I'll never have. And then I didn't care I

was young an care free out to get whatever I could. I'm still young but if the curse remains then how

long do I have left. I have no problem with death it is a concept I can handle and something we must

all one day face but the dying the dying part is the problem where all the fear is and remains the more

you think about it the worse it get s but I-I can't help but think about it." Miroku pounded his fist into

the ground. More tears brimmed his eyes. "Over the years this fear has grown larger and larger until

it felt as though it would burst forth and consume me. B-but then something happened I met up with

some people who automatically accepted me and soon after an amazing girl and I began to fall for

her but kept pushing her away because I knew there was no point in getting close to her just to

break her heart with my departure" Miroku stopped as another tear leaked for his eyes and a look

of fear filled his face. "Miroku…." Sango embraced him "Miroku I don't know what to say but

please-please stop crying I-I know I can't even begin to fathom how you feel but I'm all too familiar

with pain and fear." Sango paused a tear dripped from her eyelashes and she gripped Miroku

tighter. "I know it must be a horrible feeling but I want to help you and ease your fear. We will find a

way to fix the wind tunnel and break that curse I swear it! Just as soon as we get back to Kaede's

you and I will go straight to see that monk friend of yours and get this all straightened out I promise I

promise it will all be ok" Sango laid her head on Miroku's shoulder as she felt his arms wrap around

her. "Miroku..?" Sango said a little above a whisper. "Miroku there is something I must say I-I care

for you deeply in fact I out and out love you with the whole of my heart and I don't care what will

happen in the future all I care about is being with you and no one else. I love you and there is nothing

else to it. So please don't cry or worry just be happy and live for what is happening in the now not

what might happen later. Ok?" Tears filling her eyes again. Miroku looked at her shocked. "You…?

you love me? After all those slaps in the face and hits with the hiraikotsu and you love me?" His eyes

regained some of the happiness that always filled them. "Sango, Sango my sweet I love you too as I

have since we met. And how would I not you being so beautiful and strong I was surprised to find

you weren't already taken. I remember when that prince asked you to marry him I wanted so badly

to suck him into my wind tunnel and be done with it but I had to keep my cool wanting your only

your happiness. Sango how can we be together if the curse still remains. What future do you have

with me?" Miroku's sparkling eyes drained once more.

Sango shifted into his lap and leaned back against his chest. Gazing up at him Sango wiped a tear

away as it tried to escape down Miroku's cheek and simply stated "Miroku I love you and there is

no changing or denying that. We can't pick who we love but even if I could I would still chose you"

Miroku gave Sango what had to be the purest, happiest smile she had ever seen before planting a

short, sweet kiss on her lips. The second he lifted his lips from hers they met again as Sango kissed

him back passionately. Seconds turned into minutes as the two remained lip-locked as there troubles

melted away as if they where released like butterflies from there cocoons into the air all that was left

was a slightly nervous feeling which was greatly overpowered but love. Sango broke the kiss due to

lack of oxygen. Breathing in deeply Sango smiled and rested her forehead on his. "I love you" she

breathed. Smiling brightly Miroku replied "I love you too Sango, I love you too"

* * *

Yes, yes a little sappy a little cute but i had to do it i aplogize anyways if you haven't noticed in my story where the is love there is action. so YAY! anyways i will get working on the next chapter right away. oh and don't forget to... _**REVIEW**_ please and thank you 


	10. Chapter 10 The Journey Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and we all know it so buzz off

SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm having me editor update this cause my computer hates me and has gone nutz there are like 168 critical errors on it. For those of you out there who have an e machine computer if you get high speed internet especially comcast make sure to save EVERYTHING on your modem. my computer is just a mess and has deleted some of my music and such thinking it was viruses.

* * *

**WARNING**: if the high speed internet is not properly installed in your e machines pc (not sure about other computers) it will cause critical errors or your pc might even crash!

* * *

enjoy the chapter I will work on the next few and get them up as soon as possible! promise :D bai bai for now Bunnie

* * *

**_Long Awaited Confessions Chapter 11 - The Journey Home_**

Kagome awoke early in the morning just as the sun was spilling

over the horizon. She glanced around to see Shippo, Kohaku and

Kanna snoring away, Inuyasha awake and staring at the other side

of the camp, Kagura asleep against a tree and Sango asleep in

Miroku's arms. Kagome did a double take, she as well as

Inuyasha stared at the apparent couple. "When did that happen?"

Kagome asked gesturing to the couple. Inuyasha shrugged, and

snapped his open mouth shut. "Ha! Inuyasha that means I was

right they do have feelings for each other" Kagome said a little

too loudly. Sango's yawning startled Kagome and she ran over to

hide behind Inuyasha. Sango looked up at Miroku, he looked so

peaceful she didn't have the heart to wake him. Lucky for her she

didn't have to. "FINALLY!" screeched a loud female voice from

behind her. Miroku jerked awake and Sango jumped and gripped

his arm. They both turned around to see Inuyasha staring at them

with wide eyes and Kagome peeking out from over his shoulder.

Kagome shifted around in front of Inuyasha and sat down in his

lap. "Geez you guys have been beating around the bush about

your feelings for so long I had almost given up on you!" Kagome

said with an amused smile playing on her lips. Sango face flushed

at an almost inhuman rate. "W- What about you! It was so

blatantly obvious that you loved Inuyasha even strangers were

noticing!" Sango retorted as she stuck her tongue out at her best

friend. Kagome tinted pink too, Now that both girls were

completely flushed. They realized where they sat and both exited

the laps they were occupying and turned their focus on the sky,

their faces reddening with every passing moment. Kagome even

began to hum lightly to preoccupy her self. Giggling abruptly

erupted from the back of the camp. Shippo was on the ground

laughing has he watched the girls try to decide who was more

obvious with there love. No one had even noticed he was awake.

Gasping for air and wiping away a tear from the corner of his eye

Shippo said "Are you guys seriously fighting over who was

worse in expressing their feelings? Geez girls these days. You

guys were equally as bad, I am the one who watched as your little

love stories developed and I'll tell you right now you were all

pathetic, Kaede and I used to bet who would crack first but gave

up cause you guys took so long. But it was the guys who were

worst of all. "HEY!" said both Miroku and Inuyasha at once,

their cheeks too took on a tint. "What? It's true! I mean come

on, at least the girls would admit it to themselves you guys denied

it all the way and made sad attempts to hide it." Shippo was

about to laugh again but was cut short as he darted for his life as

a furious hanyou and flustered monk chased after him. Sango and

Kagome quickly got over their embarrassment as the watched the

race develop who would win the giddy kitsune or the angry love

struck guys. The sun was up so they decided they should let

them tire themselves out and just start breakfast. Soon Miroku

was on the ground trying to regain his breath and the kitsune was

still being pursued by the hanyou, just much more slowly.

Inuyasha managed to grab Shippo's tail and hold him up ready to

smack him, Shippo grinned as he threw a kitsune top at Inuyasha

who got stuck to it and was twirled around and around. Shippo

laughed hysterically on the ground. Miroku muttered something

into the ground before rolling over on his back and breathing in

fast short breaths. "W-why n-ot call th-this one a d-draw?" "W-

whatever" Inuyasha said as he and Shippo flopped down near the

monk. Sango and Kagome giggled as they watched Inuyasha,

Miroku and Shippo all get into a wrestling match. "Take that

Shippo" Miroku said "Damn it monk that was me!" Inuyasha

growled. Between giggles Kagome called "Aright guys that's

enough for now, breakfast is ready" she received only groans and

grumbles as replies. After breakfast was over they began to

gather their supplies and prepare for the journey to Kaede's.

Strapping a few last items on Kirara's back Sango asked

"Kagura, will you travel with us back to Kaede's? You know that

you and Kanna are more than welcome to come along" Kagura

who was slightly taken aback just nodded as she beamed a smile

back at Sango. "Ok, we leave in three hours it will be a bit cooler

then and that way we can eat lunch before we leave." Kagome

said and they all nodded n agreement. Lunch was finished and

everyone was packed and ready to go.

NIGHTFALL

Night had long since fallen and everyone was dead tired, camp

was quickly set up ad dinner was finished everyone was fast

asleep. A man dressed in a long black cloak stood near the camp

watching silently waiting for the perfect moment to fulfill his

duties. Silently he pulled a loaded cross bow from beneath his

cloak and took aim. The sky was now a faint blue color as

morning began to dawn. The man stood still hidden in the bushes

when a blur of color came rushing at him caught off guard as he

fired at the flying object but missed. The red clad figure landed

directly in front of him and kicked the weapon out of his hands.

"Stand up" said Inuyasha in a low menacing growl. Slowly the

man rose to stand slightly taller than Inuyasha. "Just what the hell

do you think you are doing lurking around my camp?" Inuyasha

demanded. "I think I would be doing my job." said the man in a

deep eerie voice. "If that job is to hurt someone then you have

met your end" Inuyasha said as he unsheathed his sword. "I

came here to get the shards and I'm not leaving without them. I

know that boy and the miko have them so just hand them over

and no harm will come to you." he said in a nasty voice. "You

ain't getting nothing from us, leave while you have the chance"

Inuyasha stated lifting Tetsusaiga level to the man's chest. The

man only chuckled before removing a sword from what seemed

like thin air. "Have it your way Inuyasha" the man said. Inuyasha

glared at him "How the hell do you know my name?" he

demanded. "I know all your names. Kagome, Sango, Miroku,

Shippo, Kohaku, and Kanna and it's all thanks to Kagura over

there" he said sneering. Inuyasha whipped around. "Kagura!

What have you told this man" Inuyasha shouted. She looked

shocked "Nothing I swear" she uttered "Well my dear like it or

not you helped my master greatly all thanks to that lovely tracking

device his father put in you. Seems Naraku put one in you but not

in Kanna, Funny, prone to running away I presume." The man

said. "Wait your masters father? You mean to tell me that vile evil

son of a bitch had a son? When in the hell did that happen?"

Inuyasha asked. "Well doggy-boy maybe it happened some time

during your 50-year rest on that tree. Just cause your life came to

a crashing halt doesn't mean the rest of the world waited around

for you" The man chuckled. "I'm sorry it's rude of me I

suppose you want my name, well it's Taro and I serve under the

great Kuro-Kon" "Kuro-Kon? Black soul? Hmp a very befitting

name for the son of Naraku." Said Miroku coming into view.

"Ahh and the monk, Miroku chimes in with his all-knowing self."

said Taro. "Well now lets get down to business shall we? I want

Naraku's little incarnations dead, and I want those shards. Oh

and lucky me, by taking the one from that boy's back I get to kill

him what a great day for me. Hmmm well it would probably

please the master if I took the miko and the slayer along with me.

So dog boy move out of my way." he stated ready for battle.

"Over my dead body" Inuyasha growled tightening his grip on

Tetsusaiga. "That can certainly be arranged" Said Taro as a

sinister smile crossed his face. He lunged at Inuyasha. He sword

blazing silver and there was an ivory spider on the handle. He

brought his sword down on Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha tossed him

back. "It ain't gonna be that easy. Sango, you Kagome and

Kagura take the kids and get the hell out of here. Miroku I need

you here as back up." They all nodded in agreement except

Kagome, "No Inuyasha, I'm staying here with you" she said

defiantly, while loading an arrow on her bow. "Kagome stop

being stubborn and get back with the others, I need you to

protect them" he said without taking his eyes off Taro. Kagome

didn't move, "Go now Kagome! Please" he replied. The girls and

Kohaku all took off into the forest away from the battlefield.

They stopped as soon as they were out of direct danger but not

far enough so that they couldn't see the battle. Sango changed

into her slayer outfit. "Alright I'm going back to see if I can help.

Kagome watch my brother ok?"she said as she stared for the

battle scene. "Sister please don't leave me, they can handle one

guy and ummm I'm kinda scared" Said Kohaku quietly. Sango

looked at her little brother and then back out at the campsite

turned battle field. She could see Inuyasha battling Taro and

could hear the loud clanks of the swords clashing. "Ok, I won't

go just yet but if it gets any worse" Sango started "then I'll go

and you will stay here with your brother" Said Kagura cutting off

Sango. "But" Kagura shook her head to silence her "This is

partly my fault if I had left after we got away from the castle he

would have never have found you" Kagura said. "Kagura"

Kagome said gently placing a hand on her shoulder "It's not your

fault" she said quietly. "Whether it is, or it isn't directly Iâ€™m

still a risk to you I will depart immediately after we reach Kaede's

village if not before. You have freed me that is all I ever wanted I

won't be a burden on you anymore." She said as she smile sadly

at Kagome. Kagome was about to say something when they hear

Miroku yell from the battlefield. Kagura shot through the bushes

to see what happened. Miroku was on the ground unconscious

and Inuyasha was still trying to hold off the assailant. "WIND

SCAR!" Shouted Inuyasha as the bright crescent shaped beams

of light shot at Taro. The corner of one struck his leg and the

other three slammed into a tree knocking into the ground with a

dull thump. Inuyasha was panting trying to regain his breath.

"Now here I was misinformed you can't possibly be the demon,

well half demon anyway that defeated Naraku." Said Taro.

"DANCE OF BLADES" the razor sharp blades shot from

Kagura's fan but were easily dodged by Taro. He laughed as he

headed straight for her. With a swipe of his sword she was on the

ground clutching the shoulder. "That easy to take down I

expected better." he laughed, He paused and listened for a

moment smiling he said "ahh it appears my master has arrived.

There is no hope for you now." he began to laugh manically.

They heard Kagome scream in the background. "KAGOME!"

Inuyasha cried out as he shot towards the sound of her scream.

Taro rounded on Kagura 'Well well my dear, the monk is

unconscious and the half demon has just went to defend his

women. Now I can really take my time in killing you" He said as

another sickening smile danced across his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamier- her's not mine

ok i'm back. Sorry once again for the long wait but duty calls and i have a ton of homework and finals to study for :pout: but good news folks! SCHOOL IS OVER IN THREE DAYS ! weeeeeeee hoooooooo at which point i will have a lot more time and chapters should came out faster(insert happy face cause fanfic won't let me Feh!)

THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS!

Aria-wolfstar, Aria

prongs-gurl202113, Rebecca

animegeek15

and to my readers and editor :D sad attempt at smiley

next order of business TO THOSE OF YOU LOOKING FOR SOMETHIG TO READ! I have a list of somethings i've been reading recently

long reads:

Metamorphosis by Sueric 82 chapters, Angst/Romance, rated M

Purity also by Sueric 48 chapters,Romance/Angst, rated M

Dead Famous by Rosefire 34 chapters, Romance/Drama, rated M

shorter fics:

Father Figure, By Rosefire 13 chapters, Drama/General, rated T

Fics still in progress:

The pain by Captain applesauce 32 chapters, Romance/Drama, rated M

Love Is A Journey by Moon Mage Goddes 30 chapters Romance/Action/Adventure, rated T

Real World by texasgirl 34 chapters, Romance/humor, rated T

Just My luck by Aria-wolfstar 2 Chapters Humor/Action/adventure, rated k+ (Maybe if more of us read and review she will finish it its good i like it but someone hasn't updated in quite a while so UPDATE! not that i have much room to talk eh heh heh)

one shots:

Confessions of a Miko and a Hanyou by Surfindiva Romance/humor,rated T

* * *

Well that's it they are all good stories and yes i realize they all have high rating but it's mostly for content not lemons(ick). If you have any suggestions please send them thanks. 

And without further ado (seriously) here is the chapter and sorry that its a tennismatch between settings.

* * *

Chapter 11 - camp turned battle field 

Inuyasha dashed to Kagome's aid. He was there within seconds. To his horror he found Kagome in the clutches

of a very tall man and Sango unconscious on the ground. "Hello Inuyasha come to get your women?" Kuro-kun

said as he gripped Kagome more tightly. Kagome whimpered slightly under his tight grasp. "So my father was

right you will do anything for this women. Lucky for me I could never love a pathetic weak human. That was

father's downfall, he should have killed her the second you showed." chuckled Kuro-kun. "LET HER GO

NOW!" Inuyasha growled menacingly. "Well she isn't what I'm here for right now so maybe I will, but first I want you to put down your

sword and hand over the boy" Inuyasha lowered his sword "There's no way in hell I'm just giving you Kohaku Now put her down!"

Inuyasha demanding his eyes blazing. "Not until I can have that boy." Kuro-kun stated simply. Sango awoke, the world a blur all she

could do was hear people talking. Sango moaned quietly as she shakily put a hand to her throbbing head. The second she heard mention

of Kohaku she shot up. "What do you want with him you BASTARD!" Sango spat out despite her pain. "I want the jewel shard from his

back it is still filled with my father's magic and I need it, give it here and maybe I'll let her live" he said giving Kagome's neck a light

squeeze causing her to cry out in panic. Kohaku stepped out from behind a tree. "there you are, now come here boy" Kohaku shakily

stepped forward. "I'll do as you ask just please don't hurt them" He pleaded. "Kohaku no!" Sango cried, tears steaming down her face.

"Please don't take him he's all the family I have. I'll give you anything just please" Sango begged. "Sweet little sob story but do you

honestly think I care." Kuro-kun said mocking her. "Besides did you actually expect compassion from the son of Naraku?" he said as he

laughed. "Boy COME HERE NOW" Kuro-kun demanded. Kohaku stepped up to him. Sango screamed over and over, "Kohaku don't

do it!" Tears falling from her pleading eyes with every word. Kuro-kun slid a hand into Kagome's blouse and wrapped his fingers around

the almost complete (Sacred Jewel, Shikon Jewel, Shikon no Tama you pick) and pulled breaking the chain. He carelessly tossed her to

the ground as if she were a rag doll. Inuyasha caught the frail girl as she was inches from the floor.

BACK AT THE CAMP -

Taro stepped closer to Kagura who was still on the ground clutching her shoulder. As he advanced on her she started to inch backwards.

"Stay back" she said in a low venomous voice. "And why should I my dear girl" Taro said a smile still clinging to his lips. Kagura had

backed up as far as she could and had backed into Miroku without noticing. Taro continued to stalk towards her "See now it works out

for everyone, my master gets what he wants and you get to be freed from the grieve of knowing you help to destroy your first and only

friends" he said with a laugh. "You even got to be free for a little while." he added. Miroku had regained consciousness a few minutes

prior and was now listening intently to what was going on around him. He slowly lifted his arm and placed it gently on Kagura's back to

let her know he was awake. This went unnoticed to Taro as he continued his one sided conversation and slow advance. Kagura slipped

her hand from her uninjured shoulder behind her back and took Miroku's in hers. She squeezed his hand tightly to show that she was

frightened. Miroku's other hand had finally located his staff and was tightly gripping it. Taro now stood above Kagura. "Show some

dignity, dear heart, and stand and face me." Kagura shifted slightly but only to avoid Miroku's staff which was now headed straight for

Taro at a great rate of speed. Taro, being caught off guard, took a hard blow to the side of the head making he cry out in pain. He

stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Miroku and Kagura quickly stood up and went into battle stance prepared for anything Taro

sent their way.

BACK IN THE BUSHES -

Kuro wasted no time in grabbing Kohaku by the throat. Kohaku struggled under his grasp. Sango was taking aim with her Hiraikotsu.

"Let him go! YOU have the majority of the shards, you greedy bastard! Leave before I knock that smug head off your shoulders" She

shouted beside herself with rage and fear. "Are you sure it's so bright of you to insult the man who holds your brother's precious life in his

hands?" Kuro countered with a sneer. He tightened his hold a little more as Kohaku cried out, his eyes wide with fear. "I was going to

make ita painless death but with that attitude I don't see why I should be kind enough to allow that" he continued. Sango's face was

dripping with tears. Inuyasha had seen more than enough he had already carefully placed Kagome down and whipped out Tetsusaiga. He

kicked hard off the grass and cleanly severed Kuro's arm from his shoulder much like he had done to Sesshomaru. It dissolved in a small

cloud of smoke upon contact with the ground releasing Kohaku as it went. Kohaku sucked in a deep breath and was within seconds

scooped up by his older sister. Sango held her brother in a near death grip and quickly moved away from Kuro. Kuro stood in

momentary shock and was only brought out of his reverie by the warm trickle of blood down his side. He glanced over at his shoulder to

see a small bloody stump where his arm should be. He eyes went from shock to pure rage in 2 seconds flat as he turned his gaze on

Inuyasha. "YOU REALLY HAD TO GO AND PISS ME OFF DIDN'T YOU ! NOW YOU WILL SUFFER THE

CONCESQUNCES.!" he shouted with pure malice. His remaining hand went as quick as lightening to the sword resting on his hip.

Unsheathing it he turned his sights once more on Inuyasha. Kuro launched himself at Inuyasha. With a loud clank of metal Inuyasha

tossed him back. "I see where your little servant got his sword tactics from. Pity it didn't work for him I doubt it will work for you"

Inuyasha growled, running towards his assailant.

AT THE CAMP -

The clash of foreign metals could also be heard at the camp as Miroku blocked an attack from Taro's sword. Taro jumped back and

ducked to avoid the swing of the staff. Slightly disoriented from the earlier blow the last thing he needed was another. "DANCE OF

BLADES" Kagura shouted once more. The attack shot towards Taro striking his side and sending him to the ground once more. "Funny

you seemed a lot tougher a minute ago when there was more of us. But I guess you finally realize how out numbered and hopeless your

are. Now why don't you try and keep your dignity and stand in your defense. Unless you prefer I gut you while you lie there pathetically

on the ground" Kagura said in a mocking tone. Taro looked up at Kagura his gaze filled to the brim with anger. He stood up quickly and

re-gripped his sword. "I shan't be beaten by the likes of you" he said as he wildly slashed at Kagura and Miroku. The sword grazed

Kagura's stomach. She doubled over in pain because the sword and slit open a scar that a certain Hanyou had given her. Miroku

slammed his staff hard into Taro's side and then thrust it into his stomach knocking the breath out of him. Gasping for air he managed a

weak wheezy "master" before falling to the ground once more. Miroku grabbed the prayer bead from around his arms and pulled them

off, shouting "Kazaana!"

IN THE BUSHES-

Inuyasha and Kuro had been battling a good five minutes when one of the jewel on Kuro's sword suddenly glowed red. The jewel had

been located in the handle which like Taro's sword was ivory with a spider carved on it. Though unlike Taro's this spider had to stones

as eyes, both of which were previously green but now one was glowing blood red. "Stupid useless fool!" was all Kuro uttered before

disappearing in a blue haze. "What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled as his sword sliced through the air and hit the ground exactly where Kuro

had been standing moments before.

* * *

there ya have it folks i'll get working on the next chapter asap. bai bai and oh yeah don't forget to _**REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

dislcamier: Inuyasha is not nor will it ever be (sadly :tear:) mine

HEY:everyone glares at me: eh heh heh i'm sorry its just i've been home like three days this month and June was such a mess so busy i'm sorry. anyways this chapter has been written for quite a while its just my editor has also been busy so ya know it was a mess.

**Thank you so very much to all my reviews !**

Aria-wolfstar 

paju13

prongs-gurl202113

animegeek15

kmkoolj2010

Ryusensei- Okee... So far, I've just read the first chapter.

The ideas not that bad, but you've got some problems-

1) SPACE IT OUT! MY GOD!

2) I somehow doubt that the largest demon they've ever seen could be vanquished so easily, nor do I believe that it would've been so easy to kill Kikyo, and I don't think he would've tried something like that so near the village. But that's just my oppinion.

Otherwise, though, it ain't that bad. .-

i was mildly insulted by your review do you honestly think that all my chapters were as messed up as the first with i by the way fixed. It was my first time doing it and i wasn't sure how to do things and i thought since it was doubled-spaced in microsoft works that it would be on here. But on this stupid site i have to space it out by hand with is why my spacing is always weird. anyways its make-believe and i can but the largest demon ever seen as close as i please to any townso nah nahi'm sorry if i'm being rude to you but i'm in a bit of a pissy mood and i did find that offensive but you did say it wasn;t bad so i suppose i shouldn't be complaining

OH AND KIKYO WAS ALREADY DEAD THEREFORE SHE CAN'T BE KILLED JUST SENT TO THE UNDER WORLD SO YEAH THERE!

again sorry bad mood and i didn't expect to be defending my first cahpter on my 12th.

anyways on with the reading of the chapter make sure to read the bottom and vote no time for confusion just read and find out.

* * *

Long awaited confessions chapter 12 - premature departure 

Last time

Inuyasha and Kuro had been battling a good five minutes when one of the jewel on Kuro's sword suddenly

glowed red. The jewel had been located in the handle which like Taro's sword had an ivory spider carved on to

it. Though unlike Taro's, this spider had green two stones as eyes, but now one was glowing blood red. "Stupid

useless fool!" was all Kuro uttered before disappearing in a blue haze.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled as his sword sliced through the air and hit the ground exactly where Kuro had

been standing moments before.

**At the camp...**

Miroku released his wind tunnel but to his surprise it sucked up nothing but air. Seconds before it was unleashed

Taro had been enveloped in a blue cloud and disappeared leaving nothing but an imprint in the grass. Miroku

replaced the rosary around his forearm and turned to Kagura. She stood a few feet behind him with a face as

shocked as he felt. "w-where did he go?" she said stuttering slightly. Miroku only shrugged in response.

Kagura's shock quickly wore away as she started to feel the pain of her injuries. Looking down she saw the full

extent of her them. Taro's sword sliced right along the scar deepening it slightly. She yelped in pain and dropped

to her knees. As he vision began to blur she heard someone shout her name before she gave in to the darkness

engulfing her. Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Kohaku, Shippo and Kanna emerged from the bushes in time to see

Kagura collapse. Kanna ran to her sister's side. Kagome weakly wandered over leaving Inuyasha's arms and

ignoring his protests. "Shippo!" she called urgently "get my first aid kit, fast!". He nodded and ran over to her

bag quickly retrieving the kit, he bolted back to her. Kagome shifted Kagura's kimono enough to reveal the cut.

"Oh my god he re-opened the scar" Sango muttered in disbelief. Sango knelt next to Kagome and Kanna,

who's face creased with worry. Her eyes were wide and she was slightly trembling as she muttered "is she going

to be OK?" "She lost quite a bit of blood but with a little first aid she should be just fine" she said reassuringly

doubt filling her mind. Kagome wasted no time in bandaging the wound tightly with miles of gauze. When she

was finished she stood and said. "We shouldn't move her, so it looks like we are camping here again." Kagome

looked around her. The campsite was littered with deep gashed in the earth, there were a few places where the

grass had been singed and worst of all there was the sickening smell of fresh blood. "well it needs a lot of work,

this place reeks of blood" Inuyasha added. Everyone moaned in response, once again they were dead tired as

they had been for what seemed to be months. After a few hours of cleaning and straitening the place was done.

The camp fire was roaring, food was cooking and everyone was relaxing on logs around the fire. Kagura was

asleep on a sleeping bag near the fire. Inuyasha had careful moved her onto it and Kanna was sitting right next to

her holding her hand. Dinner was finally ready and everyone sat in silence. Inuyasha decided

to break it. " So, what happened to Taro.. you suck him into the wind tunnel or something?" he asked staring

into the fire. A puzzled look crossed Miroku's face as he replied. "No, something very peculiar happened"

Inuyasha and the others looked over at Miroku as he continued. "I was removing the beads from my arm as a

blue hazy cloud surrounded Taro and he just vanished into thin air?" Miroku said half questioning his own

words. Kagome gasped. "That is the same with Kuro, the eye of one of the spiders on his sword lit up and he

disappeared in a flash of blue as well not before muttering something about stupid fools" She said looking over

at Inuyasha "Didn't't Naraku used to do stuff like that?" she asked. "Yeah he did just not as well. Shit! What if

he is more powerful?" he said growling. "Let's not jump to conclusions he might have picked up a few tricks but

I doubt he is stronger. I mean come on it only took Kagura and I a few attacks and he was down and out, if he

hadn't disappeared he would have been gone for good right now." Miroku replied. "Well how do you know he

isn't "gone for good" now? I mean from what you are saying he was pretty banged up." Sango Questioned. "Oh

come on Sango if this guy is anything like his father then I'm sure he and Taro are going to back all we can do is

be prepared. Last time he caught us off guard but this time he won't" Miroku said. "Right he probably will be

back but your right Miroku we have to be prepared and we will be!" Kagome said with determination. "Alright

well its been a long day and I think we should get some sleep" Sango finished with a yawn. They all agreed and

went off to bed. Kagome slept warm and safe in Inuyasha's arms next to Sango and Miroku who were also in

each others embrace. Shippo and Kohaku slept next Kirara leaning up against the transformed cat's warm fur.

Kanna fell asleep next to Kagura her grip slipping from her hand.

Kagura awoke to the sounds of crickets chirping and the distant flow of water. Her senses came back into focus

as she opened her eyes. Kagura could feel that she was on something soft as she shifted a sharp pain burned in

her lower abdomen. All she could see was the heavens filled with hundreds of stars and a few tree tops blocking

a few of the endless amounts of stars. Only one thought ran though her head "run" she knew that she was a risk

to them that tracking device where ever it was would lead those assholes right to them. They had done so much

for her she couldn't sit around and help to hurt her friends they had gotten enough injuries on her account she

couldn't had more to the list. Kagura glanced around to see the two sleeping couples next she saw the cat and

the children fast asleep. Finally her eyes rested on the little girl sleeping next to her. Her sister her kin her family

were all right there. Kagura didn't want to leave her behind but she knew she had to. Here Kanna had friends

and safety she couldn't take that away from her and every second she stayed she put those things at risk she

had to leave. Slowly and quietly she sat up ignoring the pain shooting through her whole body. She turned to

Kanna and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Smiling down at the little girl she got to her feet. Looking around

once more she quietly whispered "Thank you all so much and goodbye" wiping a tear from her face she headed

off into the woods. Lucky for her Inuyasha was even in a deep sleep so he didn't hear her leave. She walked

until she reached a clearing a good while from the camp. To make sure they wouldn't follow her she plucked a

feather from her hair and took off into the skies. Kagura traveled for hours her whole body was tired and her

wound was aching she knew she had to land. Figuring she was a good distance from the others she landed softly

in a tree. Looking down at her wound she could she blood seeping through the bandages. "_great_" she thought

as she laid staring up at the sky. A rustling in the bushes below caught her attention. She rolled on her stomach

careful to rest her undamaged belly against the branch and looked down. The rustling grew louder and whatever

it was came closer. A large demon emerged from the bushes below. "YOU" it called in a deep voice pointing up

at her. "you have entered my territory! Prepare to be destroyed!" he ground out. Kagura sat up and yawned

"_what a bother_" she thought as she jumped down from the branch "You want the play then fine lets play" she

said as she removed her fan from her obi. The demon chuckled "You hope to defeat me? When you stand there

already injured, 'chuckle', I doubt it" he said in his deep grumbling voice. Kagura looked down to see a drop of

blood fall into the dirt below. "yes I do and I will" the demon lunged at her as she finished her sentence. "dance

of blades!" she shouted flicking her wrist, ripping him to pieces as she ripped her cut further. Wincing she gave a

small smile as it disappeared in a poof of smoke. Kneeling down she knew that the loss of blood was taking a

toll and the darkness would reclaim her. Thinking of only other person she quietly muttered his name

"Sesshomaru..…"

Her body fell limp as she collapsed into the dirt.

* * *

ok it was a bit short i apologize for that but as i type working on my next chapter. do me a favor and tell me what you think of this chapter and if you think Sesshomaru should be in it. thanks and please **_REVIEW _**


	13. Chapter 13 The last straw part one

Disclaimer: I do not now nor willI ever own Inuyasha and coall rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and not me butI do how ever take claim to Kuro-kun (even though i dropped the ending),Taro andRei (you will find out later) please don't use them without permission from me.

I'M BACK! MUHAHAHAHAHA! that's right folks its me out with a new chappie! ok so it as usual took longer than it should have but there were once again unforeseen complications so yeah it was a mess.

THANK YOU ! to my reviews

prongs-gurl202113

paju13

Aria-wolfstar

kmkoolj2010

HEART'S TO YOU ALL!

Also thank you to my editor who revised it in one night! and to her best friend who also helped with the editing THANK YOU BOTH SO MUCH!

Moving along this chapter took for ever to writeI wasn't sure what to do so this is what i came up with. If you hate me when your done reading me sorry but it had to be done.

ok on with the show enjoy and review !

* * *

Long awaited confessions chapter 13 - ? 

Last time

Kneeling down she knew that the loss of blood was taking a toll and the darkness would reclaim her. Thinking of only other person she who ever saved her she quietly muttered his name

"Sesshomaru..…"  
Her body fell limp as she collapsed into the dirt.

The sun was due to rise in a few short hours. Sesshoumaru was already lying awake gazing up at the vast

heavens of fading stars. The night was quiet except for the soft sounds of breathing coming from the young girl

sleeping next to him. Closing his eyes Sesshoumaru leaned back onto the tree behind him. He was a peace when

the silent early morning was suddenly interrupted by a strong rush of wind and a faint voice calling his name.

Sesshoumaru shot up accidentally waking the child next to him. Rin tagged behind him as he started walking

away. "Lord Sessho-" "Rin stay here" Sesshoumaru said as he cut her off. '_Why is she here?'_ He wondered as

his nose was being assaulted by a strong smell of blood, her blood. He quickly took to the sky guided only by

the putrid scent filtering through his nose.

* * *

The sun shone brightly down upon the earth Kanna was the first to wake she opened her eyes and yawned 

quietly, rolling over to wake up her sister. Kanna let out a high pitched scream, "SHE'S GONE!" Inuyasha

jumped up dumping poor Kagome on the ground, luckily for her there was a soft sleeping bag to land on.

"Thanks a lot Inuyasha" she said in a sleepy and falsely angry tone. "Sorry" he mumbled as he leaned down to

help her up. The others we already over trying to calm Kanna down.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes. "Kagura's gone" Kanna choked out. "WHAT!" Kagome

shouted now completely awake. "We have to go find her now she's hurt." Kagome said as she began to gather

her things. The others followed suit they we ready in a matter of minutes. Inuyasha was ahead of the group

attempting to sniff out Kagura's trail. As soon as he found it his heart skipped a beat

'Oh shit she'd bleeding and badly' Now running Inuyasha came to abrupt stop causing Kagome to crash into

him followed by Sango making a painful Kagome sandwich. '_it's just not my day'_ she thought but it was

quickly forgotten when Inuyasha told him her scent ended which meant Kagura must have flown the rest of the

way. "It just stopped are you sure?" Sango asked "Of course I'm sure she must have flown so we couldn't

follow" Inuyasha replied tartly. _"stupid stubborn women" _he added under his breath. "We should just continue

this way I don't think she could have gotten too far" Miroku said noticing a speckle of blood on a rock next to

him. He kept silent not wanting to scare Kanna anymore. "She's ok, right?" Kanna asked in her small voice.

"I'm sure she is" said Kagome kneeling next to her _'at least I hope she is' _Kagome thought. They continued on

Inuyasha as usual leading the way while trying to detect Kagura's scent.

* * *

Meanwhile in a small castle east of the gang. 

"TARO HOW COULD YOU HAVE FAILED! And when I was so close to getting that boy and destroying

those my father couldn't" Kuro yelled at his now groveling son. "I'm sorry father, ...master but I'm am not as

skilled as you and apologize for my mistakes. The monk caught me off guard... I thought he was unconscious ...I

am truly sorry." Taro replied trying to protect himself. "Get up and leave my presence at once. You disgrace me.

Tell your sister to come in maybe she will prove herself useful" Kuro said "yes father" Taro replied as he bowed

and left. A few minutes later a young women slipped through the door and walked up to Kuro. She was in her

mid teens and had long black hair and pale blue eyes. She was wearing a long black kimono with pale blue

spiders on it and a slit up the right leg."You sent for me?" She asked kneeling on one knee before the man.

"Yes Rei I have I job for you" he said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Rin sat staring up at the sky searching for a familiar figure.'_Why did lord Sesshoumaru take leave like that _

_last night?'_ she thought to herself. Scanning the skies once more she found to her great delight Sesshoumaru

returning on his cloud. The instant he landed Rin came running to him "Lord Sesshoumaru your back! Oh !

Who's that?" she asked gesturing towards the limp form in his arms. Sesshoumaru walked right past Rin and

towards the small fire in the middle of their camp. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" "Rin we must return to the castle at

once go get on Ah-un" "ok" she said as she complied. "JAKEN" Sesshoumaru shouted at the shroud little toad

who had just been staring blankly at him since his return."Yes master?" he said snapping out of his revive.

"I said we must return to the castle at once now hurry before I leave you behind" stated Sesshoumaru. "might I

ask who that lady is in your arms?" Jaken said in a small voice. "That's none of your concern"

"but she smells of Naraku" Jaken said rather defiantly.

"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN"

"y-yes sir" he stuttered as he jumped on Ah-un. They immediately departed for the castle.

* * *

The gang had been traveling all day and the children were now resting on a tired Kirara's back. "We are 

going to have to stop she must have reached a village or something" Kagome said leaning against Inuyasha as

they slowly marched on. "She's right we have to stop" said Sango who was also leaning against her love.

"But what about my sister!" Kanna asked loudly. Inuyasha turned "Kanna I'm sure she is safe but we can't

march all night it will get us nowhere, if she was able to fly this far on her feather I think she's ok" Inuyasha said

as he picked up Kagome."There's a clearing there" Kagome pointed out from Inuyasha's arms.

Dusk was setting in and the camp was finished. Sango and Kagome were making dinner, Inuyasha and Miroku

were talking by the fire and the kids were half asleep against Kirara. All of the sudden there was a rustling in the

bushes. Inuyasha stood and unsheathed his sword. "Show yourself" he demanded. A young women with pale

blue eyes dressed in a white and blue kimono fell from the bushes and on to the ground in front of them. Her hair

was a mess and there were scratches running up and down her legs. "Oh my gosh are you alright?" Kagome

asked as she rushed towards her. "I'm sorry I was being chased by this group of demons and I saw the smoke

from your fire so I ran toward it" she said trying to catch her breathe. "Where are the demons?" Inuyasha half

demanded. "I don't know they were right behind me I might have lost them" she said getting up. "What's your

name?" Sango asked from behind Kagome. "Rei" she said in a small voice. "Well your safe now Inuyasha will

take care of those demons" Said Shippo as he jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "Damn right now that you lead

them to our camp" he said catching the scent. "Let's go monk" Inuyasha added. "Right" Miroku said seizing his

staff. "Wait I'm coming too" Sango placing her Boomerang bone on her back. They just nodded in agreement.

The three set off and Kagome helped Rei over to the fire. "Do you live near here?" Kagome asked as she

handed her a bowl of food. "Yes in a village just east of here"

'_ugh why do I have to sit here and talk to this annoying girl' _Rei thought to herself

'_father never gives me anything fun to do. well I have to kill the boy I could kill the rest too just for _

_kicks. Hmm that would make it a little more interesting' _she thought a grin playing on her lips.

* * *

"Miroku I have a feeling that this is all a set-up" Sango said as she looked out a sea of demons a short while 

away from the camp. "Defiantly the son of Naraku" Miroku said. "Oh my god the kids, Kagome I have to go

back" she said turning to leave "Wait I should go Kagome is my responsibility" Inuyasha said "Yes but my little

brother and practically sister are back there, Inuyasha your stronger keep the demons here and away from the

camp I would never let anything happen to my own sister." she said as she ran back towards the camp.

* * *

Kagome was cleaning bowls in a small basin of water her back turned to Rei. Shippo was next to her trying 

to help and Kohaku and Kanna were over with Kirara.Rei was sitting trying to figure a plan of attack. _'shit _

_there are to manyof themI can handle the girl she has no weapon but that stupid cat demon is to close _

_to the __boy.'_ Rei reached up and removed an earring from her right ear. It was a sword with an ivory handle

which was decorated with a spider. Once the earring was at her side it transformed in to a full length sword.

Pointing it at Kirara a small ball of energy began to form at the tip. The blue ball shot out striking the neko in the

chest forcing her into her smaller form. "KIRARA!" shouted Shippo as the demon cat moaned in pain. Rei

turned on Kagome and Shippo. "GET UP" She shouted "Miko don't even think of trying anything I myself am a

priestess who is far better trained than you, you don't stand a chance" She stated, a smile on her face. Kagome

tried to grab her bow and arrow. Rei shot a ball of energy at her hand missing it by inches. "I'm not kidding girl"

"ENOUGH GAMES ALL OF YOU PREPARE TO DIE" Rei shouted as he white kimono changed to black.

"Kagome she smells a little like Kuro" Shippo whispered in her ear. Kagome gasped "she must have masked her

scent" she whispered back. Rei turned back to Kanna and Kohaku. "Kohaku my dear be a good boy and come

here and stop hugging that other little brat" Rei sad in a fake sweet voice. Kagome almost had her bow and

arrow when Rei turned around once more. She advanced on them "What did I tell you girl!" Rei said as she

smacked Kagome in the side with her sword. Kagome cried out in pain. "Kohaku come here or" She kicked

Kagome to the ground knocking the breath out of her and snatched Shippo from her arms. "Your little friend

dies" 'not that he wouldn't anyway' she added in her mind. Kohaku stepped forward. "Good boy" Rei said a

she chucked Shippo to the ground and grabbed Kohaku by the collar.

* * *

Sango ran as fast as she could and finally reached the camp she saw Kagome on the ground cradling Shippo 

in her arms, Kanna crying holding a tiny Kirara and to her great horror Kohaku in the clutches of a tall women in

a black kimono. She was about to attack when she heard "Say goodbye cutie"

* * *

"Say goodbye cutie" Rei said as she took her sword and thrust it into Kohaku's back causing the jewel shard 

to pop out and drop into her hand. Rei released Kohaku and let him drop to the ground. Time froze for Sango,

Kagome, Shippo and Kanna. Rei took this time to turn on Kanna. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Screamed Sango and Kagome in unison. Kagome's arrow went whizzing through the air joined by the

boomerang bone and both collided with Rei and the same time the arrow pierced Rei's back at was knocked all

the way through by Sango's weapon. Sango ran towards her brother at an inhuman speed. "Kohaku" she said

grabbing him and pulling him into her lap. "Kohaku, say something please Kohaku" she said as she gently

rocked him back and forth. "sister" Kohaku said in a tiny voice. "Kohaku oh my god its all my fault I'm so sorry

I should have never left you I'm so sorry" she said soaking his face in tears washing away the blood which was

dripping from his mouth. "Its not your fault please don't blame yourself" he said giving her a weak smile.

"Kohaku I love you your all the family I have left please, please don't leave me" Sango said grasping his hand

and squeezing it. "I love you too sister I'm sorry" he said as he lightly squeezed back. "Kohaku no please I can't

loose you too" he smiled once more before his grip slacked and one last breath fell past his lips. "Kohaku,

Kohaku oh god no Kohaku please wake up open your eyes Kohaku no KOHAKU!" she cried out. She

collapsed more over on Kohaku and felt someone wrap their arms around her from behind.

* * *

I'm sorry but I had to. :tear: I felt bad killing off a non-existent person boy howdy my mom was rightI am a little off my rocker but in my defense I'M A TEENAGER. who will be 16 in November :does happy dance: so yeah hormones and such besides there is nothing wrong with having an imagination. Anyway please review I wasn't sure about this chapter so I need some feedback. Oh and if any of you were confused Rei and Taro are Kuro's kids and Naraku's grandkids my editor thought it was a little confusing so I figured I'd bring it up.All righty folks its time to **_REVIEW!_**


	14. Chapter 14

disclaimer:I do not now nor will I ever own Inuyasha all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and not me but I do how ever take claim to Kuro-kun (even though i dropped the ending),Taro and Rei (you will find out later) please don't use them without permission from me.

ELLO! I'M BACK! yeah yeah yeah i know it took forever and ever but i've had the chapter writtten for quitea while but my editor took a few days to do it cause of school then i didn't realize she sent it and it was this whole thing. then after that my grandmother and her fiance yes fiance disturbed ehh ick i would never imagine my 87 yeart old grandma getting married not that she's gonna they are just engaged for the heck of it ANYWAY thats not the poit they arer here and they are always in the room and i can't stand writting or posting ir anything with them there i just feel like they are watching me over my shoulder or something and yeah yeah you and my doctor claim its paranoia but WHERE'S YOUR PROOF! eh heh heh anyway here uts is cahpter 14 its not the best cause there are is a certain part i want and the end of the next chapter which i will promise will be good cause i know exactly what to do.

THANK YOU reviewers!

* * *

Long awaited confessions chapter 14 -The last straw part 2 

Last time

he smiled once more before his grip slacked and his breathing stopped. "Kohaku, Kohaku oh god no Kohaku please wake up open your eyes Kohaku no KOHAKU!" she cried out. She collapsed more over on Kohaku and felt someone wrap their arms around her from behind.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Miroku had returned just in time to see Rei get knocked to the ground. They stood there in shock as Sango talked to her

brother and Kagome clutched Kanna and Shippo for dear life staring off into space tears streaming down her face. When Miroku heard Sango

scream again he quickly ran over and hugged her from behind trying to offer her some comfort. Inuyasha slowly walked over to Kagome and

the children. He knelt down in front of her. "Kagome?" he said quietly. Kagome's eyes came into focus and she let go of the children and fell

forward into Inuyasha's arms crying her eyes out. Inuyasha caught her and felt the kids hugging his sides. He had no idea what to say or do

and felt tears pulling at his own eyes. Miroku was hugging Sango tightly to his chest a few stray tears on his cheeks. No one moved until

Inuyasha remembered the cause of it all. He told Kagome he would be right back and she let him go and fell to the ground in tears. Inuyasha

stood and walked towards Rei who was lying on the ground in a heap. He saw one of Kagome's arrow's going straight through her heart and

Sango's hirkatsu on the ground next to her. He noticed her sword was just like Taro's. "Kuro you bastard I'll get you just like I got your

father" he said as he unsheathed his sword. "WIND SCAR" he shouted. The yellow razor like lines shot through the air and ripped though

Rei leaving nothing behind except for blue smoke and a cracked in half sword. Starring down at the sword he saw that the blade was cut

clean off and the spider on the handle had split in two. He spat on the sword and turned back toward the camp. He scooped up Kagome and

the kids in his arms and walked over to a near-by tree. Sitting down he placed Kagome in his lap and the children on either side of him. None

of them had stop crying and didn't even seem to be aware of the move. Miroku wasn't having any luck either Sango wouldn't let of her

brother or stop crying. She had only allowed Miroku to pull her partly into his lap. As the hour dragged on and the night continued on the

girls and Shippo had finally fallen asleep leaving Miroku and Inuyasha to their thoughts.

* * *

Back at Sesshomaru's castle

Kagura opened her eyes to see the color purple. After her eyes focused a little more she realized it was some kind of cloth. As more of her

senses came back she could feel a twinge of pain in her lower abdomen and that she was lying on something soft. She slowly sat up at

looked around. She found that she was in a large room complete with a dresser full length mirror nightstand and a huge fore poster bed which

she was currently lying in. "Where am I?" she said to herself. "At lord Sesshomaru's castle" said a perky little voice from the corner causing

Kagura to jump. A little girl stepped into view. "hello pretty lady my name is Rin" she said as she curtsied. Kagura smiled at her "Hello Rin

my name is Kagura" Kagura said. "Rin knows this lord Sesshomaru told me" Rin said as she moved closer to the bed. "Lady Kagura got hurt

really badly but lord Sesshomaru saved you" Rin said as she climbed onto the bed next to Kagura. "Oh" said Kagura glancing around once

more. The door opened and a young women walked in carrying a tray. "Oh I see you are finally awake" said the maid as she walked up to

the bed. "you have been out for a week and a half we were beginning to worry you wouldn't wake" she said. "Do you need anything?" she

asked quietly. "Umm could I please have some water?" Kagura asked "Sure, Rin dear could you go fetch a glass of water?" the maid asked

Rin. "sure Hana" Rin said as she skipped out of the room. The maid smiled after her then turned back to Kagura. "As you have heard my

name is Hana" she said as she to curtsied. "Well it is time to change your bandages where did you get such a horrible wound?" the young

maid asked as she gently pushed Kagura back down into a lying position. "It was a scar which was reopened in battle" Kagura replied

wincing as the old bandages were removed. "Sorry miss" said Hana noticing this. "s'ok" Kagura said relaxing a little. "How bad is it?"

Kagura asked noticing the frown on Hana's face. "It's not that its bad it is just taking so long to heal it has barley improved at all in the

eleven days you have been here" she answered as she finished re-dressing the wound. "oh" Kagura said quietly. "Don't fret it'll heal in

time" Hana said as she turned to leave. "umm Hana what time is it?" Kagura asked "nearly one you missed lunch but I'll have one of the

other maids bring you up something" said Hana "thanks" Kagura said as Rin came rushing back into the room. "Here is your water" Rin said

panting a little and handing Kagura the glass. "thanks Rin but why are you so out of breath?" Kagura asked as she gulped down some water.

"Rin had to run all the way down to the kitchens and back up" Rin answered. "Oh" Kagura said after finishing her water. "Come on Rin we

should let Miss Kagura rest a little while" Hana said waiting for Rin at the door. "Ok" Rin said with a pout. "Will you play with Rin later?"

she asked before walking away. "Sure" Said Kagura unable to say no to such a cute face 'now I see why Sesshomaru lets her stay with him'

she thought with a smile watching the two leave the room.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Off in the east

"Damnit I could I be cursed with two useless children. If I hadn't already killed their mother I would do it again right now. I will not fail as

my father did I swear it!" Kuro Said as he paced around a large open room waiting for his son. "TARO!" he shouted when he entered.

"Your sister has gotten herself killed so looks like you're the better child in end." he stated glaring at his son. "Rei is dead?" Taro asked in a

small voice. "Yes she is it appears that the miko and the slayer finished her off, at least she killed that brat but I DIDN'T GET THE

SHARD! Shit I needed that damn thing" Kuro muttered as he continued to pace. "We will have to destroy them all in one clean sweep, But

now we must find more allies and build and army, You have a break for now brats but it won't last long" Kuro said looking out the window.

"Father what happened to the Kagura women?" Taro timidly asked "She is at some castle in the west I'll send an assassin to retrieve or kill

her soon enough, now leave my presence at once!" Kuro said glaring once more at his son. "Yes father" Taro said as he bowed and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the camp

Morning came and left but they had yet to wake it was now early afternoon when the Inuyasha was first to wake. Looking around he saw

that Sango and Miroku were still asleep in the same position they had been in last night. Scanning the camp a small glimmer caught his eye.

Suddenly his eyes widened in realization. "The jewel shard….." he mumbled quietly. He glanced down to see Kagome asleep in his lap and

Shippo and Kanna asleep in hers. "shit I can't get up" he said. Looking back over at the shard he noticed a small lizard demon inching

toward it. Grinning at Inuyasha it reached over and tried to scoop up the shard. When the tip of his greedy little finger touched the shard he

let out a horrible shrill and burst into a purple flame before disappearing forever. "HOLY SHIT!" Inuyasha shouted thanking the heavens it

wasn't him that tried to pick it up. Glancing down he found that his outburst had woken up Kagome and the children. He smiled down

weakly at them. "How's Sango?" Kagome asked in a small groggy voice. "She's asleep now but I think if we give her some time she will be

fine." Kagome nodded. "why did you yell?" she asked in the same quiet voice. "The shard, you have to purify it, it just turned a demon into

dust." Kagome carefully adjusted the kids so she could slid them on to Inuyasha's lap. She got up and walked slowly and clumsily toward

the shard. The closer she got the harder it was to walk because the jewels aura was getting stronger and put more stress on her already tired

body. Kagome leaned down and focused her miko powers. She bend lower and touched the shard purifying it instantly. The pink shard

glistened in the hot sun and Kagome scooped it up and dropped it onto her pocket.

* * *

oks i know not the best or the longest but give me a break i have a lot of geometry homework and i freakin' hate that subject! 

alrighty now

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
